


Warmblood Virus Round 3

by RainbowPixieCat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, Vomit, emeto, puke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPixieCat/pseuds/RainbowPixieCat
Summary: Kankri gets the warmblood virus this time, fortunately while Cronus is at home and not away working. Kankri's matesprit and moirail both do their best to defeat it but this wicked virus shows no mercy and everything gets messy!





	Warmblood Virus Round 3

**Author's Note:**

> Uploading here in case my tumblr gets deleted. Don't read if you do not like vomit or puke. Why put yourself through that if you're not gonna enjoy it? XD You've been warned. No flames pls.

They were at a party when it happened. Cronus and Kankri had been invited to join in the celebration for the anniversary of winning the game and gaining their new world. It was a big party and all the trolls and kids had been invited. Kankri didn’t really like crowds but he’d agreed to go with Cronus and make an appearance. He’d promised a few friends he’d be there too, so he didn’t want to let them down. 

The party was at Meenah’s house, which was in the richer neighbourhood. It had plenty of space for everyone to fit. Her back yard had a resort style swimming pool with a waterfall and a deck with outdoor furniture and lounges. There were tiki huts covering some of the deck areas, as well as a nice flower garden to wander about in, and a barbeque area. Decorative solar lights and fairy lights hung or twined around the outdoor settings, making them inviting. The inside of the house was spacious too, with drinks and snacks being served on different tables and lots of places to relax. Party music was playing, with Dave being the DJ and there were people dancing, eating, drinking and talking, all having a good time. 

Cronus mingled and talked, and tried to keep his cute matesprit nearby since he knew he got anxious in crowds. Kankri was nice arm candy and Cronus was proud to be the one who had his heart. They’d gotten together in the dream bubbles, just before everything changed and they were resurrected. So their relationship was fairly new, but they’d known each other and their small group of friends for a very long time, an indeterminate amount of time. 

The thing about having a new world though, was that there were new things to get used to and be exposed to. Since the world was a mix between alien planets, both parties had things they were used to and things that were new, including illnesses and germs. Trolls had gotten human illnesses and humans had caught troll illnesses, with varying results. Sometimes the germs and miniscule organisms from both worlds even combined in ways that made new illnesses which could affect everyone. One of those things was the warmblood virus that popped up fairly quickly, so called because it had first been documented in the warm blooded trolls. It was as contagious as stomach flu but it affected people differently. Normally, older people had less of a hard time with it and younger people tended to end up worse off. The virus was sort of unpredictable though, and sometimes it would affect certain individuals worse than others. 

Just recently, Tavros and Karkat had both ended up in hospital from the very same thing. Tavros was released after a week and a half and given the all clear but Karkat had stayed in nearly three weeks in intensive care, being carefully monitored and nursed back to health. Mutant bloods like him had compromised immune systems and it had hit Karkat really hard. John had been by his side every spare moment he got until Karkat was released and even now he hovered around him protectively, doing small gestures like putting an arm round his shoulders, kissing his cheek, getting him drinks and snacks and comfy places to sit. The two were currently embraced on the dance floor under the awning of the pool deck, dancing under twinkling fairy lights to a sweet melody. They looked like they were having a good time. Karkat was looking much better than he had at the hospital when Kankri insisted on visiting his young relative (albeit thinner, he’d lost a lot of weight). 

Kankri wouldn’t usually go within miles of a doctor’s clinic or hospital when it was for himself since he had a medical phobia, but he would do it to visit people he cared for. Cronus didn’t like Kankri being near the hospital or near someone who was sick due to the immune system thing with mutant bloods, but Kankri was always fastidious and had a high level of personal hygiene, so he’d avoided it for now. That was, until tonight. 

It started with a fever. Kankri was feeling a little short of breath and shaky due to the anxiety of being in a crowded place. He wasn’t so bad around the people he knew but around all the new faces and their families and friends, he was feeling a bit overwhelmed. So when he started to feel warm and uncomfortable, he thought it might just be because of his anxiety. He was wearing a white, long sleeved, cotton button up shirt with patterns of pairs of cherries all over it. He was also wearing a comfy pair of black chinos and some black pumps with small heels and sparkly gems on the front straps. 

Pushing up the sleeves of the shirt, he made his way around the house looking for Cronus, weaving between people or politely pushing through with apologies and excuses. He found his matesprit in the living room talking with Roxy, Jake and Dirk, sipping on one of the colourful cocktails being served. As Kankri walked towards the group he felt weak and the room seemed to be slowly spinning at times. He tried to remind himself to breathe and take slower, deeper breaths, putting these feelings down to an anxiety attack. He walked up and tried to casually cling to Cronus’ arm, leaning into him with a soft, involuntary whine. “Cronus, here you are, I’ve been looking for you all over” he said somewhat breathlessly before turning his attention to the others. “Hello Roxy, Dirk….Jake? Nice to see you here. I do hope I got all those names correct” he chuckled softly. “I haven’t had much chance to talk with humans” 

Jake offered a friendly grin and put out his hand to shake hands with Kankri. “Ah, yes! You did get my name right. I’m Jake English and Dirk is my boyfriend. And of course, Roxy’s our friend along with Jane. I believe Jane’s talking to Gamzee at present though” He released his hand and subtly wiped his palm on his shirt. Kankri’s hand was sweaty.

Dirk raised a hand in a casual wave and greeting “Hey. It’s Kankri, right?” His other arm was slung loosely around Jake’s waist, holding him close. The two seemed comfortable with each other. 

Roxy smiled, sipping her drink slowly, savouring it. She was careful about how much she drank these days. “Nice to meet you too! Hey, you’re Karkat’s relative, aren’t you? His dancestor or something. You guys look so much alike! And you’re both short and adorable” she winked playfully. 

Cronus laughed a bit “That he is. Vwantases are the best. Though I gotta say, I’m a little biased since he is my matesprit” the sea dweller bragged. 

Kankri was embarrassed and a bit flustered, though secretly pleased at the compliments. He waved them off with a hand “Oh, not at all. I doubt that’s true. We’re just people like everyone else and we have our flaws and quirks just like anyone. There’s of course going to be similarities between us and our dancestors considering we’re both each other’s ancestors and descendants. And size doesn’t necessarily dictate whether someone is considered cute or not. I happen to be several inches taller than Karkat due to our age differences, I’ll have you know. But I thank you for the compliment anyway. You’re very kind”

Roxy laughed “Oh my gosh! You’re so wordy! You and Karkat do have a lot in common” she teased “Although you don’t shout nearly as much” 

They talked together for a while longer before Jake and Dirk headed off to the dance floor for some fun and Roxy went to get more snacks and find Jane.

Cronus then took the opportunity to take a better look at his matesprit. Kankri’s face was pale grey but flushed with patchy red blotches, especially on his cheeks. He could feel the heat radiating off of him, even through his clothes and he noticed Kankri was leaning his head against him, using his arm more for support to stay upright than to lovingly embrace. He could feel tremors going through Kankri’s small body and see how much the other was perspiring. Sure it was summer, but Kankri was sweating like he was standing in the sun, not inside in an air conditioned manor house. Kankri had a strained, somewhat anxious look on his face and Cronus leaned down to talk to him, lowering his voice so no one would overhear “Ay, Kankri, you alright? You’re lookin’ a little unsettled there. Something botherin’ you? You’re shakin’ pretty bad” he asked in concern. “You havwin another panic attack?” 

Kankri’s breathing was a little faster than usual, more like panting. He could feel his heart racing and his head swam in light-headedness. He tried to take slower, deeper breaths to calm down. “N-no I…maybe, but I’m okay. I think the crowd’s just getting to me, that’s all. I don’t mean to fall to pieces it’s just…” He took a breath and blew it out slowly. “I can handle this. I’m fine” he said, though he sounded more like he was telling himself that. 

Cronus frowned, unconvinced “Are you sure? Cause it feels like you’re hotter than normal baby, and not in a good vway. I knowv howv your regular body heat feels and this is vway vwarmer than that” he raised his hand to sweep Kankri’s hair back caringly from his forehead, secretly checking his temperature. “You sure you’re okay? You feel like you havwe a fevwer, Chief. And I hate to say it but, I think if I let go of you right nowv, you’d probably havwe trouble standing on your owvn. You don’t havwe to hide it if you’re sick. Vwe can go home any time”

Kankri hesitated, seeming reluctant to admit to anything. The noise and music playing all around him was making his head start to throb. “I know, but I promised Porrim I would be here. And Meenah and Vriska wanted me to come and celebrate with them. I said I’d catch up with Karkat too, and make an effort to talk to all our old friends” Another bout of dizziness swirled through his head and he closed his eyes for a second, clinging a little tighter to Cronus’ arm to stop from teetering sideways “Actually, I don’t….really feel all that well but, I want to stay. I’ll just take it easy and take medicine when we get home. I don’t want to leave right now. It’s probably just a cold. I can handle it” he said firmly, again trying to sound more confident than he felt. 

Cronus sighed. Kankri could be stubborn when he had his mind set on something. “Okay, if you say so. But vwouldn’t that put other people at risk of catching it? Vwe should really go home hon. You don’t havwe to push yourself just to make evweryone else happy”

“No, Cronus. I am not going home. I know I don’t have to stay, but I made promises, and I don’t want to break them so easily. I’ll be careful not to spread my germs to anybody else. I just want to at least talk to them and make an appearance. Who knows when we’ll next all be together? And this celebration is very important to me. I’d hate them to think that I don’t care as much about it as they do” 

“But…ngh” Cronus grumbled a bit, biting his tongue. He wanted to argue back but knew better than to push the matter since Kankri gets snappy when he’s made up his mind about something and he didn’t want him to expend energy arguing right now. “All right, but stay close to me. I vwanna keep an eye on you” 

“Fair enough” he agreed weakly. 

They stayed at the party, and Cronus noticed how Kankri seemed to be getting weaker and running out of energy. He’d normally be chatting people’s ears off but he merely answered questions and made small talk and comments when he could, becoming more and more lethargic. Cronus thought the other people seemed relieved that Kankri couldn’t prattle on to them, which was somewhat amusing but also worrying. 

Eventually Jane and Porrim brought out the big, fancy cake and everyone gathered around Meenah’s dining room table. They sung a rousing victory song and took turns blowing out all the candles before applauding and cheering. Jane received comments on how nicely decorated the cake was. It had the words’ Victory!’ And ‘Success!’ on it along with stars, confetti and streamers, all done in edible icing. Porrim sliced up the cake into large, precise pieces and handed them out, revealing that the inside was rainbow patterns and swirls. Jane soon had even more feedback about how her cake was amazing and absolutely delicious and the frosting was just right. People were coming back for seconds and thirds and even fourths! 

Kankri didn’t want to let on to anyone that he was feeling under the weather. He was determined to stick it out. He was trying to act as normal as possible, so he asked for a piece of the cake as well and sat down at the table to eat it. Kankri picked at pieces of cake delicately with the ornately decorative Spork he was given. Meenah had fancy everything! Even the silverware was pretty. The sweet flavours of the cake danced in his mouth. It was just the right balance between moist and fluffy. The texture of the creamy frosting was wonderful too but he found it hard to swallow each bite nevertheless. The soft clumps of chewed cake seemed to go down very slowly, each bite sticking in his throat, before settling in his stomach like heavy snow. His stomach started to feel tight and a bit uncomfortable, but he forced himself to eat the entire slice, not wanting Jane’s food to go to waste. He realised that at some point the sweetness had turned from pleasant to sickly, and that he was starting to feel nauseous. Kankri leaned back in his chair and shakily rubbed his stomach, trying to ease the feelings that were growing stronger. He hadn’t been paying attention to the people around him. Their conversations went over his head, voices rising and falling, chatter buzzing in his ears as his head ached. He was so focused on trying to quell his nausea that he didn’t notice when someone was speaking to him. 

“-Kri! Kankri! Hey, you avwake in there?” a fist tapped him on the forehead, startling him out of his thoughts. 

“Ahh!” He flinched as he startled before recognising the voice and face “Cronus…it’s you” he relaxed again. “Sorry. I was just…thinking about how good this cake is” he lied, forcing a smile. “I’m so full” 

Cronus frowned a little. “Oh okay. Looked like you vwere spacing out there” he chuckled. “I vwas just sayin to Meenah how vwe movwed in together recently and howv the newv house is going. Thought you might vwanna add something or comment” 

“No, it’s okay” Kankri answered, a little strained. 

“Not wantin’ to talk?” Meenah was sitting across the table from them, eating her third slice of cake “Yo, you feeling all right Kankri? You look hot. Maybe you should take a dip in the pool. It’s reel nice this time of year, and I got plenty of pool floats and noodles”

“Ah, no thanks, maybe later. I might just go and wash my face in the bathroom, get a drink. If that’s all right” Kankri politely declined. 

Meenah shrugged, “Yeah, sure, I don’t mind. It’s down the hall, at the end of the hallway” she gestured then turned back to talk with her girlfriend, Vriska, who was sitting beside her. 

Kankri felt his stomach churning and his nausea suddenly threatened to overwhelm him, like it wanted to eject all the cake he just forced down. As his stomach did a loop the loop manoeuvre he reached out to grab Cronus’s arm and pull him down, fighting a wave of vertigo. 

“Cronus, I don’t feel well. I don’t…I...really don’t” he said with quiet urgency “Can you help me get to the bathroom?” his breathing was quickening and he stifled a soft burp behind his hand. 

Cronus acted straight away, but calmly as to not draw attention to them. “Sure, sure. Okay, let’s get you up svweetie, come vwith me” He stood, pulling Kankri to his feet and helping hold him upright. “Alright babe, c’mon, I’ll vwalk you there” He started to walk down the hallway that led towards the bathroom, one arm around Kankri and holding his left upper arm, while his other hand was on Kankri’s right elbow. He steered him past a few people that were walking in the hallway but had to stop to let a couple pass around halfway there. 

It was right at that moment that Kankri couldn’t hold on anymore. His stomach was cramping. He felt a wall of heat consume him and the vertigo came back with whirling vengeance. Kankri blacked out slightly as his stomach gave a hard squeeze and all of a sudden he was doubled over, a rush of vomit surging out and splattering onto the carpet. 

Nepeta and Equius shrieked and shouted, hurrying to get out of the way. Kankri gasped and coughed, trying to cover his mouth with his hands to prevent anything else coming out. Tears stung his eyes from the raw burn of the bile. “Cronus! Oh my gog, I just – I just-! Meenah’s floor!” he choked out. 

Cronus was a bit panicked too. He rubbed Kankri’s back, trying to stay calm. “It’s okay. It’s okay. It vwas just an accident. Accidents happen. Vwe’ll get you to the bathroom and – uh-” Cronus supported Kankri once more as the mutant blood gagged helplessly again and a splatter of red tinted vomit gushed through his fingers, past his hands and all down his front and pants.

Cronus added “Or not” 

Kankri gasped in a breath as soon as he could, coughing some more. That had felt like a hot, stinging tidal wave, and it tasted terrible. “Guh!” the troll spluttered. At least he didn’t get it all on the floor this time. 

“Shit!” Cronus hurriedly pulled Kankri to the bathroom this time, shoving people out of the way. He tried to open the door, only to find it was locked. “Damn! It’s in use. Fuck, okay, don’t panic. Vwe’ll just go outside” He turned Kankri around and supported him back down the hallway. Kankri had his hand pressed firmly over his mouth. He made a small desperate sound and fought back another gag. “C-Cronus I’m not f– I’m gonna-” 

“Okay babe, I knowv. Just try to hold it for me. Vwe’re almost there! Hold it in…” 

Both of them were cursing the fact that Meenah’s house was so large and sprawling. They made it through the crowds out into the living room. Music pounded in Kankri’s head to the beat of his headache and he valiantly fought down two more gags. They were headed for the lobby and front door when Kankri’s stomach rebelled again, forcing him to puke. Kankri had a strong hiccup for a warning before everything poured out of his mouth, past his hand, down his arm and splashed loudly onto the plush carpet of the living room, the backsplash hitting his shoes. Red tears streaked down his face as he coughed and gasped for air. People jumped back out of the way, clearing a wide space around the two trolls as Kankri jerked again and another stream of chunky liquid splattered the floor. 

“Awv fuck, Meenah’s not gonna be happy” Cronus said, as he cringed at her probable reaction. He held Kankri up, holding him close and preventing him from falling into his own mess. His face was covered in strings of saliva, snot, puke and tears. Wanting to clean him up, Cronus looked at the crowd “Anyone got a tissue? Vwe need some help” he called out. 

Roxy hurried over with a box of tissues “Oh my god, is he okay?” She pulled some tissues out and pressed the wad to Kankri’s face, Cronus grabbing them and starting to wipe him up. She grabbed more tissues and started cleaning his hand and arm, trying to wipe the puke off his clothes as well. 

“Thanks” Cronus helped clean him up as best he could with one hand, supporting Kankri’s weight as he let him lean on him. “No, he’s not okay. He just puked here and in the hall. I’m gonna take him home” 

“Looks like he has a bad fever too. Poor Kankri. I hope he feels better soon” Roxy said, giving Kankri’s arm a squeeze. “Hold on, I’ll throw out these tissues and go get a cold wash cloth” She took the used tissues and ran off. 

Kankri appreciated the clean tissues. He wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand and coughed a little, the sour taste of vomit invading his mouth. His throat was burning from the acid and he still felt shaky, hot and dizzy. The room was spinning. The music and people’s voices began to grow distant. Dark spots spread across his vision and an overwhelming nausea crashed over him, making his knees buckle. Kankri groaned and started to go limp in Cronus’ arms “Cronus, I can’t see...” was all he had time to get out as a warning and plea for help. 

“Shit again. Fuck, hang on svweetie, it’s all right, I got you” Cronus quickly grabbed Kankri up into his arms as the small troll passed out, holding him close to his chest. Kankri let out a weak moan before completely losing consciousness, his head lolling back to rest against the sea dweller’s strong, cool arm and one arm falling limply over the side of it. He was breathing through his mouth, panting and sweating and Cronus could feel tremors racking his small and way too hot body. 

Roxy hurried back with a damp washcloth and Meenah along with her, carrying a basin of ice water. She had helped Roxy find the washcloths and other things. Meenah avoided the mess on the floor as she came over. 

“Oh shell no! I hear somebody’s been hurling all over the place. Here, put him down on the sofa, yeah, that sofa, the one I don’t use” She placed the water basin down by the couch as Cronus sat on it with Kankri cradled on his lap. “Buoy Kankri, you’re a real party smasher” she griped, though she didn’t mean it seriously. “Know just how to get people worked up! My house smells like fish guts. Whale, maybe not that bad but still nasty” 

Cronus was worried. “I don’t knowv vwhat’s vwrong vwith him. He started havwing a fevwer earlier on but said he didn’t vwanna go home and disappoint people, not break promises he made and such. And then he ate cake. He told me he felt sick straight after that and then he just started pukin’ and…fuck, I don’t knowv vwhat to do! Is it the stomach flu? Allergic reaction? This seems like more than just a cold”

Porrim walked into the room. She quickly made a beeline for the sick Vantas, pushing people out of the way. “Excuse me, excuse me! I heard my moirail’s sick, let me through. I must take a look at him!” For once, Cronus was glad that she showed up when he was hanging out with Kankri. 

“Let me see him” Porrim knelt down by the side of the couch and started by checking Kankri’s pulse, placing two fingers to the artery in his neck. She then cupped his chin in her hands to try and feel if his lymph nodes were swollen and then pushed back Kankri’s sweaty hair, feeling for how high his fever was. “I believe I know what this is. Based on common symptoms, it’s a stomach virus, probably norovirus. You should take Kankri home straight away so he can get better and so he doesn’t spread it to others. Or maybe bring him to the hospital, if you can’t keep him hydrated or this fever gets any higher” 

Cronus looked at Porrim “Thanks Por. Kankri hates hospitals though. I don’t vwanna stress him out evwen more” Cronus frowned, holding Kankri close. He could feel the heat from Kankri making him sweat already. “He has a medical phobia. If I can take care of him vwell enough at home till he gets through it, then I’d rather do that. Don’t vwant him trying to escape in his condition, vwhich if I bring him to a medical facility, he vwill definitely try” he smiled a bit, shaking his head. “He’s scared of blood too” 

Porrim took the cold, damp cloth from Roxy and placed it onto Kankri’s forehead, before grabbing another one that was in the ice water, wringing it out and starting to wipe Kankri’s skin to cool him down. “Yes I know all about Kankri’s problem with hospitals and doctors but sometimes it can’t be helped. I’m taking into account that mutants have compromised immune systems. If you give him oral hydration solutions and make sure he has medicine, maybe you’ll be able to get him through it at home. I’ll come in to check on him when I’m not at work” Porrim worked at a tattoo parlour. “Elsewise the hospital may be better able to help. But I do hope it doesn’t come to that!” 

Meenah put her hands on her hips “And what do we do about the vom that’s all over my floor? Isn’t this shitty virus super contagious? I don’t wanna be puking my guts out every ten seconds like crab boy over here” 

Roxy chuckled “Yeah I know what that feels like. Been there, done it. Course, mine was caused by alcohol~” she sang. 

Porrim turned to Meenah, “Meenah, do you have some bleach, or bleach based cleaners? You can catch this from contaminated surfaces if you don’t clean it up properly and I wouldn’t want it to spread with this many people around. I’ll give you instructions for how to clean up so other people aren’t exposed. Well, I fear the damage may have already been done but that doesn’t change the fact it still has to be properly cleaned up” 

Meenah shook her head “Shell no! I ain’t cleaning that shit up! I’ll just get my house maids to do it” 

“It’s a weekend though, I’m not sure you’d be able to get someone at this time of night either” Porrim pointed out, still cleaning up Kankri. 

Roxy looked determined as she stepped closer to Porrim “I’ll help, Porrim. I don’t mind. I’ve had to clean up puke a lot by myself. Just tell me what to do. That way everyone can keep enjoying the party and Meenah doesn’t have to worry about getting her maids” 

Meenah looked relieved. “Thanks a bunch, Roxy. I’ll defs owe you one for this. And Cronus” she turned to the sea dweller, “Take Kankri home and help him get better okray? Tell him we give him our condolences but whatever you do, stop spreading this shit around already and leave!”

Porrim raised her hand “Wait! I want to see if he’ll wake up first. He’s been out several minutes”. She shook Kankri’s shoulder, trying to wake him up “Kankri honey, wake up. Can you hear me? Wake up sweetie” she shook him again and Kankri stirred with a soft whine, shivering in Cronus’ arms as he turned his head this way and that before his eyes fluttered open and he showed a feverish gaze to the people around him. 

Cronus sighed in relief “Thank cod. You’re avwake. Howv are you feeling?” 

Kankri looked confused. The smell of vomit on his clothes smacked him in the nose. There was music playing but he didn’t register the lyrics. And he had the worst taste in his mouth. “Did I…ugh? What happened?” He furrowed his brow slightly. People were talking to him in endearments and caring tones and there was something cool on his forehead. Something bad must have happened. “Where am I?” 

“You’re at Meenah’s house, darling. It’s okay. You got sick. You just fainted and you’ve been out for a while” Porrim rubbed his arm soothingly “Cronus is going to take you home and help you get better okay? And I’ll come and visit as soon as I can. You drink lots of water and rest up, you hear me?” 

They brought Kankri a cup of cold water to sip and gave him their well wishes before Cronus took Kankri and left, thanking everyone for their help. 

Cronus put Kankri in the passenger seat of his cheap Sedan and reclined it so Kankri could lie down. He leaned over and kissed his forehead, stroking his cheek and hair. “Damn you’re hot stuff right nowv, you knowv that?” he joked about the temperature on his seadweller lips. 

Kankri gave a weak smile “I’m sorry…I’m so embarrassed. Roxy cleaning up after me. Meenah freaking out. I should have listened to you. I don’t want anyone to get it and now I put people at risk”. He started tearing up and Cronus kissed him again.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. Don’t vworry about it, shhh” he wiped the tears from his eyes as Kankri sniffled. “You couldn’t help it, you’re sick. People understand. I’ll get you home as soon as I can, baby. You hang tight okay? Just rest and I’ll put the air con on for you” He turned it on high and made sure everything was good before driving off.

*****

They reached home in their familiar suburb and Cronus got out of the car to unlock the front door before returning to the car to gather Kankri and carry him inside. He took him into the bedroom and laid him down in bed, switching the air conditioner on to cool down the house on the balmy summer night. He sat on the side of the bed and felt Kankri’s forehead again, one hand on his own forehead to compare the differences. It didn’t really work the same way as with humans, but Cronus could at least tell Kankri was burning up. “Kay hot stuff howv about I get you some medicine? And something to drink. Por said it’s important to keep you hydrated” he said. 

Kankri groaned a little, his arms around his stomach “Yeah, okay. Sounds good” he mumbled, leaning into Cronus’ blissfully cold hand. “I’m so hot” he complained. “My head hurts. My stomach aches. And I want to get out of these clothes” 

Cronus paused. “Vwell, I’ll grab the drink and the meds first and then help you get changed. Does that sound good?” 

Kankri nodded with a small feverish noise of assent. Cronus removed his hand and left the room, coming back with a glass of water and some pills. He sat on the side of the bed, placed the water and pills on the nightstand and helped Kankri sit up, propping him against the pillows. He handed Kankri the icy cold water and the pills. “Here you go” 

Kankri looked at the pills quickly. Cronus had got him two Panatrol (fever reducer and pain relief). Putting one in his mouth and shakily taking a drink of water, he swallowed it and then swallowed the other before drinking down as much of the water as he could. He put the glass aside and leaned back with another groan, one hand on his stomach. The world slowly spun behind his eyes. He kept shaking. 

Cronus got up and took the glass to refill it. While he was up, he also grabbed a few other things and then returned to his sick matesprit. He sat a bowl of water on the bedside table and wrung out a cloth from it, putting it down and then reaching to unbutton Kankri’s shirt. As Cronus started undoing the buttons, Kankri flinched and gasped. He stopped and they looked at each other, red eyes meeting violet. 

“Your hands are cold!” Kankri admitted, a bit sheepish. “It’s okay. Keep going. I was just surprised is all” 

Cronus chuckled “All right” he continued to unbutton the shirt and then helped pull it off, tossing it onto the floor. He reached for the top of Kankri’s pants and pulled those down as well, smiling when he saw his underwear. They were white with a pair of cherries on the front underneath a bow. Or at least they had once been white. They were stained a light red from the vomit that seeped through the pants earlier. Cronus hooked his fingers in the waist band and pulled those off as well, tossing them with the other clothes. The smell of puke pervaded the room. 

Kankri shivered under the air conditioner as waves of heat pulsed through his body. He panted softly. 

Cronus stroked the outer part of his thigh “So, vwould you feel like taking a showver or do you vwant me to vwash you here? I got a vwashcloth for you just in case” 

Kankri whined, his throat a little scratchy. “I want a shower…” he sighed, reluctantly going on. “But I feel terrible. I’m completely exhausted. Normally I’d say I’ll do it myself but right now I like the idea of being taken care of. So, please… wash me, Cronus. Consider yourself lucky. I’m too sick to care” 

“Awv, baby!” Cronus cooed, teasing him a little. “It’s okay~. All right, I got this. You just lie back and relax” He picked up the cloth and wetted it again before ringing it out. The water had some of Kankri’s body wash mixed into it, a soothing vanilla scent. He scrubbed Kankri’s skin gently, getting all the sweat and vomit residue off before rolling him on his side and washing his back side. He then dried him off with a towel and helped him into a new pair of panties, sliding the light cotton garment up his legs to his hips. He picked up the lightweight, white silky nightie he had chosen and slipped that on over Kankri’s head, pulling it down to rest comfortably on him. 

Kankri was half dozing throughout all of it. As the pain relievers and fever reducer started to take effect, he succumbed to exhaustion and began to helplessly drift off. He heard Cronus bustling around the room, clearing things away, and suddenly a thought came to his mind that jarred his rest. Kankri forced himself awake, forcing his heavy eyelids open. “Cronus!” 

Cronus jumped slightly, dropping the puke stained piece of clothing he’d picked up in two fingers “Vwhat? You okay? You gonna puke?” he asked hurriedly. 

Kankri shook his head lightly, embarrassed. “N-no, no, it’s not that. That shirt and those undies will need to be soaked in the laundry tub, otherwise they’ll have red stains. And everything needs to be washed in very hot water on the longest setting” he shuddered, still uncomfortably hot even in lightweight nightwear with the air con blowing on him. “I…I would do it myself but in the meantime, just put them in the laundry tub, with hot water. One scoo…no, two scoops of the Bright and White Vanish stain remover and let everything soak. I’ll see to it tomorrow, as soon as I feel well enough...” he started to mumble and slur some words as he began to fall back into sleep. 

Cronus let out a noise of exasperated annoyance. “Kankriiii….geez! You gotta vworry about the clothes right nowv?! It’s like you think I don’t knowv howv to vwash clothes at all. Vwhat did you think I did before vwe started livwing together? I’m not completely incompetent, you knowv! I can handle it. Just go to sleep” Cronus quickly gathered up the dirty laundry and the rest of the stuff and stomped away sulkily, his footsteps thumping on the carpeted floor. 

Kankri had already fallen asleep, his breathing slightly laboured and hair sticking up from being sweaty. His face was still a little flushed and his skin was still several shades lighter but at least he was getting some much needed rest. He didn’t stir later on when Cronus pulled back the covers on his side of the bed and climbed in, trying to be careful not to wake Kankri who was still lying on top of them. Cronus reached out and gently felt his forehead, sighing in relief when he realised the fever had gone down. Kankri was still overly warm, but at least he wasn’t burning. Cronus turned off the touch lamp that had been on the dimmest setting. “Svweet dreams, baby. Hope you feel better soon” Cronus whispered, before rolling over and closing his eyes to join his matesprit in sleep. 

***

He jerked awake what seemed to be moments later. Kankri was scrambling off the bed, before running out of the room, stumbling and swaying like a drunk person, using his hands to hold things for balance as he rushed towards his destination. Cronus heard the bathroom door fly open, more footsteps and then a soft retch and splashing sounds from the bathroom. Kankri was an extremely quiet puker. If he hadn’t been in such a hurry to get up and jostled the bed, Cronus would have missed it. Knowing he was probably embarrassed to be seen like this, Cronus decided to wait for a while before going to see if he needed any help. He lay in bed with his eyes closed, but awake, hearing the faint splashes of liquid smacking into the toilet over the whoosh of the air conditioner. More time passed and Cronus frowned. Something wasn’t right about this. He rolled over to check the time on the digital alarm clock on the bedside table and saw that they’d actually been asleep for nearly three hours. He also saw that Kankri had been puking for way too long. Well, not too long, too much for the length of time he’d been in there. 

Suddenly anxious, Cronus scrambled out of bed and walked to the bathroom to check on him. He knocked on the door lightly before going in, to let Kankri know he was there and not startle him “Yo Kanny, you doing all right in there? Need any help?” Cronus called softly. He got a long moan in response. Frowning, he pushed the door the rest of the way open and padded across the cool tiles. He kneeled down beside the diminutive figure flopped over the toilet, placing one hand on his back and gently rubbing it. “Heyy…vwhat’s up? You okay?” Cronus asked softly, sounding concerned. “You sound like you’re havwing an exorcism” he joked. 

Kankri was lying with one cheek on the cold seat, red strings of drool dripping from his slightly open mouth. He was slightly lying on one arm that rested on the rim and the other was hugging the toilet bowl. His eyes were half lidded, and there were tear streaks on his face. His nose was running too. He blinked bleary eyes at the violet and let out another miserable groan as his body trembled. “Everything’s….sswaaying” he mumbled out, squeezing his eyes closed with another moan. “It’s too hot…put the air con on”  
Cronus frowned, reaching his free hand to feel Kankri’s forehead. He looked flushed and sweaty again and sure enough he was hotter than normal, Cronus’ hand getting sticky with sweat as it made contact with Kankri’s heated skin. He withdrew his hand, wiping it on his PJ pants before bringing it back and stroking Kankri’s hair back gently. “The air con’s already on, svweetheart. Think vwe needa get you some more medicine. Howv are you doing? Tell me vwhat’s vwrong” 

Kankri whimpered softly “Uhh…I was…” he sounded confused, losing track of his thoughts for several moments before speaking again. “I can’t stop throwing up. It just keeps coming. My stomach hurts so bad…” he cringed and gave a quiet hiccup, followed by a small noise of pain. “Don’ know ifit’ssover” he slurred out, words running together. “Can’t move away” 

Cronus rubbed his back some more. “Awwv, that’s no good, honey. So, you feel dizzy?” 

Kankri nodded. Then his breath hitched sharply as he silently gagged. His back flinched under Cronus’ hand, muscles spasming as he brought up a thick stream of pale red puke. It tumbled into the toilet with a deep sploshy sound, mingling with the other red chunk filled and slightly frothed and curdled liquid that was already in there. Cronus wrinkled his nose at the smell but waited till Kankri finished bringing up another wave before reaching to flush the toilet. The noise seemed to startle him and Kankri flinched and gasped before Cronus steadied him, rubbing his back again “It’s okay, it’s okay. I just flushed the toilet. Don’t freak out” he calmed him. “Do you feel like you’re finished? You think you’re done for nowv?” he asked gently, stroking back Kankri’s hair. “I heard you puking from the bedroom and it did sound like a lot. Surely that’s gotta be all of it nowv” 

Kankri looked up at him through teary, half lidded eyes, shifting slightly so he could see him better. “Maybe. I don’t know. It hurts so much” he whined, letting out a low moan of discomfort at the end of the words as his stomach gave another painful cramp, forcing him to close his eyes for a second. “Maybe I should jus’ stay here the rest of the night” he said pathetically. 

Cronus frowned. “On the cold, hard bathroom floor? Are you sure? You’d be able to sleep better in the bed than dowvn here vwouldn’t you? I mean, I can bring you the mattress from the spare room and some pillowvs, but I’d feel better if you vwere in bed vwith me, vwhere I can keep an eye on you” 

“Yeah. Bu’d I don’ wanna get sick in the bed” Kankri whined, “that would be awful” he shuddered at the thought of it. 

“S’okay. I’ll just put some old towvels dowvn. And a basin or something. That vway you don’t havwe to keep getting up all night long. I can tell you’re really dizzy and I don’t vwant you to trip and get hurt or something” He leaned forwards, grabbing some toilet paper off the roll and cleaning Kankri’s face and neck. Cronus tossed it away, before hugging Kankri loosely so as not to hurt his sore belly. “I’ll get you some vwater and some more meds, okay? And set up the bed for you, and then I’ll carry you back to the room. You stay here and rest. I’ll be right back” 

He kissed his temple before letting him go and getting to his feet, leaving the bathroom for the kitchen. Cronus flicked on lights as he went. Trolls had pretty good night vision from being nocturnal so long, but he still could only make out dim shapes and shadows. He didn’t want to bump into everything. He got Kankri another glass of cold water from the fridge filter and put a few ice cubes in it as well, before finding the pack of open Panatrol and getting two more out. Cronus brought them to Kankri and helped him take them with water, then set up the bedroom with old towels on Kankri’s side of the bed and a small pink bin Kankri usually did laundry in, lining it with a plastic bin liner. Cronus did want to get some sleep tonight and it would be easier to change out if Kankri did get sick again. 

Cronus found it hard to believe there’d be much left in him by now though. Judging from how much he’d expelled in the toilet, there couldn’t be anything but bile and stomach juices plus the water he just drank. He went and gently gathered him up, cooing soothing nothings as Kankri groaned in pain, and carried him back to bed, placing him on his side facing the edge of the mattress. Cronus climbed into bed beside him, trying not to jostle the mattress and shake up Kankri’s stomach too much. He scooted over a bit then reached out and rubbed Kankri’s arm lightly, wishing he could do more for his sick baby. “Nowv those meds should start vworkin’ any minute nowv svweetie. So just close your eyes and try ‘get some sleep. I’ll be here if you need me. Just vwake me up”

“Uhh huhh” Kankri mumbled out sleepily, already starting to fall back to sleep, though it was hard with the world spinning and swaying all over. “Thank you Cronus. I love you” 

“Lovwe you too, Cherry. Hope you feel better soon~” Cronus whispered, and kept rubbing his arm until he fell asleep. Cronus fell back asleep sometime soon after. Deep, peaceful sleep. 

*****

Kankri woke up an indeterminate amount of time later, rudely jerked out of a deep sleep by hot sour liquid pouring out of his mouth. It soaked the rough surface of the old towel his cheek lay upon, and he scrambled to prop himself up on one elbow and lean over the side of the bed just in time to make it in the bin. He puked a few more times, and then lay down, shaking and trying to catch his breath, wincing at the pain in his abs and unused muscles from vomiting. He heard Cronus roll over and felt his hand on his back, rubbing it comfortingly. 

“You all right, Cherry?” Cronus asked sleepily as he sat up. “Vwhat time isit?” He glanced at the digital alarm clock display. They’d been asleep for around two hours. “Ehh” Cronus said, brushing off his complaints about being woken so soon. “You stay there. I’ll clean it up” He got out of bed and walked around to Kankri’s side.

“N-no, you don’t have to. I made it. I’ll clean it” Kankri sat up dizzily and paused for a moment, head bowed slightly as he blinked against the vertigo that made him tip sideways. He felt strong, reassuring hands reach out and steady him, pushing him back against the headboard. 

“Hey, shh. It’s okay. I got this. You’re sick. You rest. I’ll clean this up” Cronus insisted, kissing Kankri on the forehead before pulling the used towel out from under him, Kankri moving his weight off it so he could get it. Cronus grabbed the half full bin liner out of the pink rubbish bin and went out of the room. The violetblood was still half asleep, so overlooked the fact that there was actually more vomit than there should have been in said receptacle. When he returned, he stuffed a new liner in the bin and replaced the old towel with another one. He climbed back into bed. “Get some more sleep, baby doll” Cronus reached over and took Kankri’s hand, squeezing it lightly. He rubbed his thumb over it gently as Kankri lay on his side facing him, looking at him. “Sorry you havwe to go through this”

“I wish I didn’t wake you” Kankri sighed, frowning slightly. He shivered, riding out a chill. 

Cronus caressed his cheek, smiling sleepily, “Vworried about me? That’s svweet. It’s a good thing you did, so I could clean up. That’s vwhat I’m here for. Sides, you can’t help it. Don’t vworry ‘bout it. Close your eyes and try to sleep some more, svweet pea”

“Uhhn” Kankri agreed, holding Cronus’ hand and squeezing it once before rolling over towards the side of the bed where the bucket and towels were, closing his eyes obediently. He felt Cronus reach out and start finger combing his hair gently, if a little clumsily. It helped, and he soon drifted off again. 

****

Kankri woke again. He huffed an unhappy breath out his nose and looked at the alarm clock on his bedside table. He’d been asleep roughly another two hours. This sucked. Why couldn’t he just stay asleep? But he knew why. His stomach had that awful, too-tight, sore and heavy feeling, and he could feel nausea creeping up his throat. He slid out of bed onto wobbly legs, sank down and sat with his knees together, legs in a backward w position as he grabbed the bin closer and leaned over it. He quietly puked in it, the only sounds the occasional small gurgle or burp as the liquid rustled the plastic and then splashed gently into itself. When he was done it was nearly full and he crawled back into bed and curled up miserably, rubbing his swollen stomach. He reached for the water on the bedside table and sat up a little to drink it, taking tiny sips until it was empty. 

He then tried to fall back asleep, but it was hard with the uncomfortable feeling of nausea still bothering him. Kankri tried to think about nice things to distract himself, while tossing and turning. His thoughts raced, flitting around from one thing to another in random patterns. Being woken up all night sucked. At least Cronus didn’t hear him this time. He was still asleep. 

Kankri rolled over and looked at his handsome matesprit. He looked at Cronus’ zigzag horns, the faint scars on his forehead, his slightly tousled hair, his partly open mouth. He smiled faintly. Cronus had learned some hard lessons in the dream bubbles. He’d come to realise that he really loved Kankri though, and not just because he could get sex. Kankri felt lucky to have him. He was so caring and attentive, almost as though he was scared that if he made a wrong move or did something bad, he’d lose Kankri. “You don’t have to worry” Kankri whispered. “I’m not going anywhere without you” With that being said, Kankri slowly fell asleep again, feeling too hot, sticky, sore and worn out. But not alone. 

*****

Cronus startled awake to something warm, wet and mushy on his arm, and a horrible smell. Panicked confusion reigned in his mind and he quickly rolled over and fumbled for the touch lamp, tapping it twice to turn it onto its second brightness setting. He read the digital clock display and saw it was four hours later (although he hadn’t noticed Kankri wake up again and stealth puke two hours earlier). It was now the early hours of the morning, roughly 6am. Cronus rolled back over and landed back into some sort of warm slush, but he didn’t need to guess what it was this time. Vomit. Kankri must have been tossing and turning in his sleep and somehow ended up facing Cronus, instead of the towel covered edge and the bin. 

“Kankri!” He appeared to be awake, but Cronus wasn’t sure. His eyes were almost fully lidded and hazy, and shone bright with fever. He silently gagged and another gush of warm red, slimy liquid filled with unidentifiable chunks in it sloshed over the pillow and down onto Cronus’ side of the bed and sheets, washing over the sea dweller’s arm. Cronus pulled his arm away and quickly sat up, before realising his pants were wet too. “Vwhat the-?” Very confused, he peeled back the light top blanket and sheets and saw that they were soaked with red tinted fluids. The bottom sheet on the mattress was wet too. He gasped and pushed the bedding out of the way to check Kankri and sure enough the sick troll was soaked and the bottom side of his nightdress was wet too. He wet himself. 

Cronus knew then something was definitely wrong. He had a weird feeling about this virus from the start, when Porrim said it was just a severe stomach bug and now he was even surer something weird was going on. Then again, Kankri could have just lost control because of the relentless high fever and being so unwell. But then where the heck did the rest of this puke come from?! 

Kankri was moaning and clutching his belly. And that’s when Cronus noticed something else. His belly. His stomach. Normally it was a cute, chub belly and Cronus was fine with that. It was oh so cute and squishable and kissable. But this! This looked like Kankri had been stuffing himself with most of the contents of the refrigerator or a buffet table. 

Cronus hurriedly wiped off his arm on the unsoiled part of his sheets then jumped out of bed and ran over to Kankri’s side. He pulled down the puked on top covers that Kankri was lying on and pulled the sick troll into his bare arms, carrying him bare chested down the hall to their bathroom. Cronus sat Kankri in the bath tub, letting him lean heavily on the side of it.  
Kankri let out another painful moan and a whimper, and slimy red vomit gushed out of his mouth down the side of the bath and splattered onto the tile floor. Cronus felt a rush of fear at the sight of it, and started to panic even more 

“Shit! Vwhat the fuck is that?! Vwhere in hell is it evwen coming from? Vwhat the fucking hell!!” he nearly shouted, kneeling beside the tub and starting to rub Kankri’s back. Kankri was boneless and feverish, shaking and shuddering. He was leaning his head on one arm, the other hanging limply over the side of the tub, and his body kept forcing more gouts of red chunky slime out onto the floor. Cronus sprang to his feet, ran to the bedroom and came back with his phone in his hands, shaky fingers dialling the doctor’s clinic. He wasn’t thinking rationally and of course Dr Mark’s clinic was closed and he got a voice mail telling him to ‘please, leave a message’ before going on to recite the normal business hours of the clinic. ‘If this is an emergency, dial triple three. For all other enquiries, please-’ Beep beep beep! It was sharply hung up. Cronus tossed his phone away in frustration and kneeled down beside Kankri again. 

“Man, I don’t knowv vwhat’s vwrong vwith you, but I’m gonna find out, okay?” he told Kankri, stroking back his hair gently, over and over. “The clinic’s not open till morning, and I don’t knowv if this is an emergency…I’m gonna…I’m gonna find a vway to help you. Just hang on. I’ll…I’ll call…” Cronus stopped himself and tried taking some slow, deep breaths. He was panicking and he had to calm down. Otherwise he wasn’t going to be able to help Kankri at all. 

“I’ll try calling the hospital” he decided. 

Feeling a little calmer, he looked around the bathroom and saw his phone on the floor. Praying it wasn’t busted, he crawled over to it and picked it up again, wiping it on his PJ pants since his hands were clammy from sweat. The phone had a cracked screen now, but that didn’t matter. Cronus dialled triple 3 and waited to be put through to an operator. Someone answered the line and Cronus sighed in relief as he returned their greeting. “Yeah, hi. Um. My boyfriend’s really sick and I don’t knowv vwhat to do. He’s throwving up evweryvwhere and he’s really fevwered and shakish. I mean, he’s really sick and I don’t knowv vwhat to do” Cronus spat out in a hurry. 

The operator listened calmly and asked him for his name and address and his boyfriend’s name before stating ‘Sir, please calm down and tell me what his symptoms are’ They asked whether it could be food poisoning, or a bad case of the stomach flu and Cronus relayed all of Kankri’s symptoms, this time more slowly. 

“Um, a really high fevwer and svweating and shaking. He’s really hot. He’s panting for breaths, in betvween vwomiting. All he had vwas a glass of vwater, four hours ago but his stomach’s all svwollen up like he stuffed it full or something. And he’s p- vwhat? Yeah…yeah, he’s bringing up slime. Lots of slime” he told the operator. “And he vwet the bed, like, not just a little bit, a full on flood, and- yeah, like that, and…it’s. Vwhat did you say it sounds like? Vwarmblood virus? Vwhat is that?” Wasn’t that the thing Karkat had when they visited him in hospital? Hm. 

The operator explained the virus to him, and told him it had been affecting lots of warm blooded trolls recently and that it was a new virus. She said to check Kankri’s vitals and check for signs of dehydration.

Cronus did so while she was on the line. He relayed the information to her. She then said that if he’d finished puking and got all the slime out of his belly, then Cronus should wait a few minutes for everything to calm down and then administer fluids and medicine, and try to get Kankri to eat some safe foods. If he showed signs of being dangerously dehydrated or couldn’t keep anything down, he was to go to the hospital. Since Kankri’s dehydration was only mild, Cronus explained his phobia and that he would try to hydrate him at home. 

When he hung up, he wasn’t sure if he felt more or less terrified for his matesprit. Kankri was making a large, slimy mess on the floor. Cronus knelt beside him still. He reached out and stroked his hair back some more. “Okay. It’s gonna be okay” he said soothingly to him. “Getting that stuff outta your system is good, so, you keep doing that. And I’ll givwe you a bath vwhen you’re done and then vwe can get some flat soda and medicine, maybe some food”

Kankri coughed and leaned his head on his arm as he looked up at Cronus, red slime dripping from his lips. “Noooo” he moaned, looking very upset. Tears pooled in his eyes. 

Cronus shushed him, “Okay, okay, shhh, it’s okay baby, don’t cry. Vwe vwon’t force you to do anything. I’m just trying to help you, kay? Come on, get it out nowv. That’s it, that’s a good boy” he rubbed his back as Kankri made a small sound and brought up another bout of chunky red slime with a loud, watery splatter onto the bathroom tiles. The puddle was impressive. Cronus stayed by his side as he forcibly expelled all the slime, until eventually, there was nothing left. It was a rather explosive display and Cronus still felt shocked by how much of it there was in the end. 

Cronus had rolled up his PJ pants but even so, he couldn’t avoid it as it sloshed across the floor. It was slippery. Cronus looked around and leaned over to snatch the towels off the hanger on the wall beside the bath. He wiped his feet and legs off and then tossed the towels over the mess, just so neither of them would slip in it before it was cleaned up. Cronus got into the tub with Kankri and stripped off his pants and boxers, tossing them on the floor along with the towels. He then turned his attention back to Kankri. He pulled him into his lap and started to help take off his nightdress. “Arms up svweetie, come on…okay, I’ll do it for you” Kankri was unresponsive and heavy in Cronus’ arms, leaning against him with most of his weight. He was in a feverish daze. Cronus tossed the nightdress over the side of the bath and then leaned him against the back of the tub and cast around for the plug. He put it in and began running a gentle, warm bath. 

Kankri stirred and looked down at the water that was lapping at his bare feet. “There’s a leak in the ceiling” he told Cronus blearily. “Water’s getting in” 

Cronus smiled a little. “It’s okay, vwe’re in the bath, baby. This is vwater to help get you clean” he explained. He grabbed a small folded washcloth that was Kankri’s and started dipping it in the water and wringing warm water over him. “There, doesn’t that feel nice?” 

Kankri started to relax as the warm water coasted over his skin, and the water level in the tub began to rise. “Yeah. It’s good” he murmured dazedly. 

The tub kept filling up and Cronus started washing Kankri properly with a little of the vanilla body wash on the cloth. He rinsed it again and cleaned Kankri’s face, cupping his chin gently as he did so. “Poor baby, you’re so hot evwen your horns are hot. I can feel it through them” he tutted, stroking his hair and horns gently with the cloth. “Let’s vwash the svweat out of your hair” 

He kept talking to him as the bath filled up nice and deep. Cronus turned off the taps and just let Kankri relax in the water for a while. 

Kankri felt enveloped in warmth. He could feel his muscles relaxing in the water, but he was confused about where he was and what was happening. Everything felt too hot and the addled troll pushed at himself, as though trying to push away some blankets “It’s too hot, take some blankets off” his hands flailed in the water and Cronus leaned forwards and gently took them in his hands. 

“It’s okay svweetheart. This isn’t the bed. It’s the bath tub. Vwhoa!” Cronus quickly moved to pull Kankri into his lap as the confused troll tried to roll over and nearly went under the water. He brought him close and sat with him in his arms. “Kankri! Are you trying to scare me? Don’t drowvn yourself in the bath honey” he scolded gently. “Come on, stay vwith me, darlin. I knowv you’re delirious right nowv but don’t vworry, I vwon’t let anything bad happen to you. Come on, let’s get a tovwel and get out” 

He stood up, lifting Kankri in his arms, and stepped onto the remaining bit of clean tiles near the head of the bath where the taps were. He walked over to the towel rack and put Kankri down on the floor before kneeling to dry him off. He rubbed him down, enveloping him in the soft, thirsty towelling. He then grabbed himself a towel and dried off before wrapping it around himself and rolling it in place. He picked up Kankri and carried him into the living room, finding their way to the couch and laying him down on it. “You stay there, Cherry Pie. I’m gonna get you some clothes” he held Kankri’s face gently in both hands and planted a sweet kiss on his forehead. “Don’t run off. I’ll be right back”

Cronus jogged down the hall back into their bedroom and quickly got dressed in more underwear and some PJ pants with sea horses on them. He then grabbed out a set of stretchy soft singlet top and cotton pants and some pink undies for Kankri. Cronus heard a thud. “Shit” he hurried back out to the living room and turned on the light. He saw Kankri on the floor. He must have rolled off in his feverish state. Cronus walked over and knelt down then picked him up, pulling him into his lap. He was shaking badly and he whined as he clung onto Cronus and buried his head in his chest. He started crying softly. 

“It’s all right baby. It’s all right” Cronus placed kisses on each horn and on his forehead and cheek, talking to him reassuringly “Shh, it’s okay, you’re all right. You just fell off the sofa” he chuckled a bit, rubbing his back, rocking him slightly as he slowly calmed down. 

“Here nowv, let’s get your newv clothes on” Cronus said when Kankri was calm. He picked the clothes up one by one and dressed Kankri, who was as awkward and clumsy as a toddler in his state. Cronus pulled the underwear up and gently into place, then the kitty pattern shorts, doing up the cotton drawstring tie into a cute bow. He pulled the stretchy red singlet over his head and pulled it down to cover his soft belly. It was soft now. Cronus felt it, gently running his palms over it and pressing his fingers on it and up Kankri’s sides, feeling it to make sure it wasn’t full any more. “Okay, vwe’re good. You’re all empty, so that means I can try to get some liquids and medicine in before the vwirus builds up again” he sighed, picking up Kankri again and settling him on the sofa once more, placing cushions behind him to keep him comfy. “Nowv, you stay here. I’ll be in and out to check on you from the kitchen”. He caressed Kankri’s cheek lovingly and let him lean into the cold touch for a moment. 

Cronus went into the kitchen and found some flat soda in the side of the fridge door. He poured a big glass and got some more medicine for Kankri to swallow. This time it was liquid Panatrol from the cupboard above the oven where they usually kept medicines, spices and a few odd knick knacks. He didn’t want to risk Kankri choking on pills. He also heated up some canned soup in the microwave in a deep Pyrex dish, and got a plate with a few crackers and some toast on it. He put everything on a breakfast tray and carried it into the living room. Where he found Kankri hugging a cushion and muttering things to himself as he looked around the room. 

“Vwhat’s that svweetie? Vwhat are you saying?” he set the tray on the floor and stroked Kankri’s hair back from his forehead with tender care. 

“Don’t want them to get me. They’re right there! Can you see them? They’re right there!” Kankri let go a hand off the cushion to point wildly and gesture around the room like he was sleep talking. “I don’t like them. Make them leave. They won’t stop talking and I hate it!” 

Cronus raised his eyebrows, looking around the room and seeing of course nothing there. “Vwho’s talking? I don’t see anyone” he cooed, taking Kankri’s hand and gently rubbing his palm with his thumb. “Sooner vwe get this medicine into you, the better. Your fevwer is ridiculous” he stated. 

“Everyone’s laughing at me” Kankri croaked out and started sniffling. 

Cronus put an arm around his shoulders, hugging him. “Then I’ll tell them to shut up! No one laughs at my baby boy” he growled. He sat back and looked around the room “Oi, you shut up! All of you be quiet! Get out of here!” he shooed them away…whatever ‘they’ were. 

Kankri was seeing phantoms of random trolls, people he knew, people he didn’t. Ghosts from his memories of Beforus, memories of the dream bubbles. He clung onto Cronus and closed his eyes dizzily. “Thank you…” he sounded weary, but grateful. “I just couldn’t…couldn’t…nnn…why is the world spinning?” 

“Cause you havwe a fevwer baby. Come on. Let’s get you some medicine” Cronus leaned slightly to pick up the liquid Panatrol. He removed his arm from round Kankri and poured out some onto the plastic spoon that attached to the bottle’s side. “Here vwe go. Svwallowv this for me darling” he cooed, and brought it to Kankri’s mouth. 

Kankri clumsily took the spoon in his mouth and sucked on it, drinking the medicine. He then started chewing on it, and Cronus had to convince him to let go “No, no, baby. You don’t eat the spoon, come on, spit it out. That’s it” he pulled the spoon from his mouth to see sharp bite marks on it from Kankri’s pointy little teeth. Cronus set it aside and picked up the glass of flat fizz. He grabbed Kankri’s hand and placed it around the glass, helping him hold it. “Let’s havwe a drink. Sip this for me, nice and slowv. Vwe don’t vwant that tummy playing up again” 

“Mm?” Kankri made a confused sound but then used both hands and shakily brought the glass up to his lips. He began sipping the flat lemonade slowly, spilling some and dribbling some but managing to get most of it in. Once he got down the whole glass, slurping on it loudly, Cronus pulled the glass away and picked up the bowl of soup. “Darn, I shoulda brought a tea towvel or something, you’re dribbling stuff evweryvwhere” he scooped up a spoonful of pumpkin soup and brought it to Kankri’s mouth. “Say ahh” Cronus encouraged gently. He slipped the spoon in and tipped it up. Kankri swallowed the soup. A streak of orange dribbled from the corner of his mouth and landed on the cushion in his lap. 

“Good boy. Good baby. Kay, here’s another one for you” Cronus soothed, feeding Kankri some more. He was able to get him to eat the whole bowl of soup, amazingly enough. Seemed like the advice from the hospital worked at least. Cronus was starting to feel less worried, but he was still plenty worried with how Kankri was acting. He pulled the blanket off the back of the sofa and tucked it around him. He picked up the cushion as he did so and Kankri whined and reached for it 

“No, my mushroom. I need my mushroom to protect me” he begged. Cronus gave it back to him straight away and Kankri hugged it like a soft toy, leaning his chin on it. Cronus sighed and stroked his hair back again, “Is that your magic mushroom? You need it to protect you?” he asked the feverish troll. 

“Nnh” Kankri mumbled, closing his eyes as he cuddled it. He started to purr shakily at the petting and Cronus sighed again “The medicine should bring your fevwer dowvn soon” 

He yawned. “Damn, this thing is mean. Vwe’vwe been up all night vwith it. I just vwish I could do more to help you. I knowv you hate the hospital. But man…I’m so tempted to bring you there” he kept talking to him, massaging his head gently as he dragged his clawed fingers through his hair. “You did really good eating and drinking stuff for me. Good job, Kanny” 

Kankri leaned into the nice petting and kept purring. His eyes were closed and he was starting to fall asleep. “I always do a good job” Kankri mumbled, making Cronus smile and huff a small laugh from his nose. 

“Yeah, you do. Okay, you try and get some sleep nowv okay svweetie? I’ll be around to check on you” He sat on the edge of the couch and stroked Kankri’s hair until he grew heavy and his breathing evened out. Cronus tucked the blanket around him more cosily and placed a light kiss on his forehead before quietly getting up and going to clean up the dishes he made. He also went to clean up the bedroom, emptying the bin liner and stripping off the wet bedding. Cronus put all the laundry in the laundry sink to soak, adding fresh hot water and more stain remover. He then went and tried to clean up the bathroom floor, which was a slimy mess and needed to be double mopped. 

This created even more laundry from towels he used to soak it up with. Eventually, he was done cleaning and he washed his hands. He used Kankri’s blow dryer to dry the mattress of the bed, although it now had a red stain on it. He then re-made the bed with fresh bedding and put another liner into the pink waste bin, bringing it out to put beside the couch. Cronus walked back into the living room to set it down then checked on Kankri, reaching to feel his temperature, cupping his cheek and chin in one hand. Kankri moaned and stirred slightly and Cronus stroked his cheek softly “Shhh, shhh, it’s okay. I vwas just checking ya. Go back to sleep honey” he soothed the sick troll and Kankri curled up a little, rolling on his side towards the back of the couch, snuggling into the cushion in his arms. 

Cronus petted his hair back and neatened the blanket over him, his touches loving and caring. “I’m gonna try to vwork on some newv songs for a bit. You just stay snuggled up” Cronus whispered, rubbing Kankri’s bare arm in light affection before tiptoeing over to the computer on the far left of the room. He sat and tried to work on some new tunes and lyrics but he had trouble concentrating because his thoughts were constantly on Kankri, and he was tired from a broken night’s sleep. After about half an hour, he got up to check on him again. He frowned when he felt that his fever had gone up again. It wasn’t too bad but it was slowly rising, although the medicine was trying to keep it down. 

Kankri was shivering again. Cronus could feel the tremors through his body. But he was still asleep, which was good. Cronus went back to the computer and surfed Bubblr and Trollbook and some other favourite sites, checking his emails, watching Youtube videos and even playing a few small games. He took breaks every so often to check Kankri and found that the fever continued to rise, albeit slowly. A couple of hours passed. Cronus was in the middle of checking what time the nearest chemist opened when he heard Kankri stirring. 

Kankri slowly awoke. His body felt heavy and his muscles were sore. He yawned and slowly rolled onto his back, dropping the cushion he’d been snuggling. He felt hot and sweaty, and there were sweat stains under his arms. Exhaustion weighed him down. He wanted to go back to sleep. But he couldn’t. Kankri rubbed sleep out of his eyes and let out a sleepy sounding whine. 

Cronus was at his side almost right away. He felt Kankri’s forehead and Kankri sighed at the cool hand on his skin, leaning into its coolness. 

Cronus’s voice reached his ears “Howv are you feeling, svweetie? You’vwe only been asleep for a couple of hours. Is something vwrong?” 

Kankri swallowed. His throat hurt and his head ached faintly. “M thirsty” he admitted. “What time is it?” 

“It’s nearly eight thirty. I vwas hoping vwe could go dowvn to the local convwenience store. There’s a chemist there and I vwanna get you some rehydration stuff and some more meds” Cronus walked into the kitchen and got a glass of water and some crackers, bringing it to Kankri. He kneeled beside him and helped him hold the glass in shaking hands and lift it to his mouth. 

Kankri felt weak, and even this seemed to take a lot of energy. He sipped at the water slowly, dribbling some but getting most of the glass down. He pushed it away when it had a quarter remaining in the bottom. His stomach felt full and was bubbling and churning slightly. Little aching pains clutched at it every now and then. 

“Hey. I brought you some crackers. You need to keep up your energy to fight this thing” Cronus held out the box of crackers to him. 

Kankri pushed it away “Nooo” he protested. “Not hungry” 

Cronus took one out and placed it in his hand. “Come on, Chief. You need energy. It’s better to make sure you eat nowv vwhile you can before your tummy gets full a’ slime again. Just try and nibble on it” 

Kankri pouted and brought the cracker to his mouth, nibbling at it, taking tiny bites. “Good boy” Cronus kissed his temple. He then reached for the blanket. “Nowv vwhile you’re doing that I’m gonna check on your belly. Gotta see howv full it is” he pulled down the blankets and Kankri shivered in the coolness of the air conditioning. 

Cronus could see already that his stomach was bloating again, pushing out from under the singlet top, making it ride up. He reached out to gently feel it, cupping his hands on it. He squeezed lightly and Kankri moaned and reached down to grab his hands quickly, dropping his cracker. His body tensed up. “Doooon’t. That hurtsss” Kankri moaned, his voice pained. 

Cronus immediately felt bad for hurting him “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I vwon’t do that again, promise” he soothed, rubbing the tummy gently to calm it down, and Kankri started to slowly relax. Cronus felt wetness on Kankri’s shorts and pulled back the blanket “Oh no, you vwet again? This must be vwhy you vwoke up” There was a big wet stain on the couch and all over the shorts. Kankri at least wasn’t dehydrated. Cronus took it as a good sign. 

Kankri let out a gasp and then without warning started sobbing. Cronus pulled him into a hug “Hey, hey, it’s okay. Don’t cry baby. It vwasn’t your fault. It’s not your fault, okay” he soothed him, holding him close. Cronus rubbed his back as he cried, giving him time to calm down. He knew the sickness was making him overly emotional and extra sensitive. It was messing with his head. “Come on nowv. You’re all right. Evwerything’s gonna be just fine. I’ll get you cleaned up and then vwe should go to the store. I vwanna get you medicine and supplies before you have to puke up the slime again. Your tummy looks like it can hold out a bit longer, so if vwe make a quick trip, vwe can get back in time to get you taken care of” 

Cronus grabbed the blanket and gently wiped Kankri’s tears away. “Come on honey, that’s it” he cooed, as Kankri finally started to calm down after several minutes. He at last let go when Kankri had calmed down, wiping the last tears gently. Cronus stood “I’m gonna go get you some comfy clothes to throwv on, just for the trip dovwn the store. You stay there, I’ll be right back” 

Cronus hurried to the bedroom and got some more underwear, a pair of Kankri’s favourite black stretchy jeans with red side stripes and a comfy red sweater. He put them in the bathroom and went back to the living room to pick up Kankri. Cronus picked him up off the couch and carried him down the hallway. “Ay, a quick showver ought to get you feelin better. Here you go” he sat him on the floor and helped undress him, before turning on the shower. Cronus put Kankri’s shower cap on for him and then helped him under the water, sitting him on the ground of the shower stall. He got him cleaned up, towelled off and then dressed again. By the time he had him back in his arms, Kankri was purring softly and snuggling into him. 

“Yeah, I bet that feels better” Cronus chuckled, placing Kankri down on the other sofa that was still dry. “I’m gonna take a quick showver and get dressed, then vwe can go”. 

Kankri curled up on the couch, sighing softly and closing his eyes “Okay” he said weakly. 

Cronus hurriedly got showered and dressed. He found his sneakers and got them on. He came back and helped put Kankri’s sneakers on for him, tying up the laces into bows. He picked up a sleepy Kankri and brought him to the car, locking the house on the way out. He got Kankri settled in the passenger seat and put on his seatbelt for him then got in the driver’s side, making sure he had his wallet and phone before starting the car. Cronus put the radio on low volume for something to listen to as he drove the fifteen minutes to the store. He found a car park close to the front of the small shopping centre and parked, turning to check on his matesprit. “Howv are you holding up, Cherry Pie? Still avwake for me?” he stroked Kankri’s head and the troll stirred and blinked sleepy eyes. 

“I’m awake” Kankri mumbled. He sat up and fumbled with the seat belt, trying to get it undone. He pulled at the belt, trying to bring it away from his stomach where it was pressing, making a little noise of tired frustration. 

Cronus leaned over and unbuckled it for him. 

Kankri then reached for the door handle and opened the door. He swung his legs to the side and tried to hop out, but ended up holding onto the door to stay upright as a swirl of dizziness caught him. 

“Vwhoa, vwhoa, vwhoa! Hold on. Don’t movwe” Cronus jumped out of the car and ran around to Kankri’s side, scooping him up as he was about to collapse to the cement ground of the parking lot. “Geez Kankri. Can’t havwe you collapsing in the parking lot” he chuckled, holding him close. Cronus managed to get his car key and lock the car with a press of the button. He slipped the key into his jeans pocket and carried Kankri into the store, through the automatic doors. Inside were people doing their shopping, pushing trolleys around or walking with baskets of items. Cronus walked around looking for the chemist department and found it at the back, to the far right, in its own section with shelves of products for health, as well as different medicines. Some were only sold behind the counter with prescriptions but there were plenty that were just on the shelves. Cronus walked up to a man who was doing some price checks on vitamins. “Scuse me, vwould you be able to tell me vwhere the oral rehydration solution is? And Panatrol”

“Oh, sure” the man took one look at Kankri in his arms and explained where they were located, giving Cronus directions. Cronus thanked him and took Kankri to the aisle where they were. 

Kankri felt like he was in a dream. He was drooling slightly, though he didn’t notice. His fever was coming back with a vengeance by now and he was slipping back into confusion. He looked pale but flushed and his hair was beginning to stick to his skin again from sweat. Nausea was creeping up on him again and he was starting to feel really uncomfortable. His body shook with tremors. 

Cronus stopped at the shelf full of different hydration solutions and medicines. He gently placed Kankri down, holding him steady once his feet hit the ground “Okay nowv. I’m just gonna pick out some of these for you. Stay close to me all right. I’ll be as quick as I can” he told him, cupping his cheek in one hand as he caressed it. “Do you understand?” He only removed his hands from the smaller troll once Kankri was standing more or less balanced. 

Kankri nodded “Uh huh” his flushed face and dazed expression worried Cronus. The seadweller frowned as he wiped away the drool from Kankri’s face and wiped his hand on his shirt “All right” he said cautiously, swearing to himself to be as quick as possible. “Tell me if you need anything. Stay close” 

Cronus started looking through products, taking them off the shelf to quickly look at them and read over the instructions. 

Kankri’s stomach started hurting worse than before. He groaned softly as he grabbed it with one hand, shifting from foot to foot in discomfort. Saliva started flooding his mouth. His stomach felt tight and full, and it was gurgling menacingly. “Cronus…I…I don’t feel very good” Kankri whispered, groaning again softly. He sounded upset and worried, and nauseous. 

Cronus glanced up from the container of raspberry Pedialyte he was reading. “Yeah I knowv baby. I’m being as quick as I can. Vwe’ll be out of here soon, I promise” he reassured him as he reached for another product and pulled it down to have a look at. “Better get some different flavwours” he muttered to himself. 

A surge of prickly heat washed over Kankri and he started to have tunnel vision, his grip on reality slipping as he was overwhelmed by rising nausea. He started panting shallow breaths. His stomach clenched tightly, doing a horrible flip. A numb tingling swept up the back of Kankri’s neck and under his throat. His stomach lurched. Kankri gasped, suddenly realising what was happening. “Cronus I-” was all he was able to gasp out. And suddenly he was being sick, a tidal wave forcing its way out of his throat in a rush, leaping from his mouth. He felt like he was having an out of body experience, watching in horror as his body betrayed him right then and there. 

A loud splattering on the linoleum floor alerted Cronus instantly. “Vwhat?! Shit!” He shoved his handful of products back on the shelf and hurried to Kankri. “Damn it. I thought vwe had more time” he sighed, rubbing his matesprit’s back as Kankri heaved again with a small barely perceptible sound and more red chunky slime slopped onto the tiles, painting them a shocking bright red. People were stopping and staring, gasps and comments going around the store. An old lady with her hair in rollers and blue framed glasses stopped to gawk at them, along with a man pushing a shopping trolley full of items. Cronus ignored them. He helped hold Kankri up, supporting his weight as he continued vomiting. There was a lot of it, predictably. And it all wanted out. 

Kankri coughed and gasped, trying to catch his breath before struggling as another surge came up his throat and poured out of his mouth. Red tears were streaming down his face, and the vomit was so forceful it even came out his nose. Kankri reached out for Cronus, panicking as he tried to cling onto his shirt, clawing at him. “Help me! Help me!” he hiccupped, scared and confused. “Make it stop!”

Cronus pulled Kankri closer, hugging him while holding him upright. “I vwould if I could svweetheart. Here, come here…don’t slip in it…ah…” Kankri leaned into him heavily, and was caught unaware by another heave, spraying vomit onto Cronus’ shirt and pants. He sucked in a breath, then another, before his breath hitched and he threw up again. This time Cronus acted fast and sharply turned him somewhat side on so it landed on the floor. 

Cronus heard people talking and looked around as the sound of wheels and rattling plastic could be heard. He looked up and saw an annoyed looking cleaner with a mop bucket and soapy water waiting nearby. They sent someone to clean up the aisle already. Cronus gave an apologetic smile “Sorry. He’s really sick. Vwe need rehydrating stuff and meds. I couldn’t leavwe him alone at home” he explained. “It’s the Vwarmblood Vwirus. There’s nothing I can do” 

The guy seemed irked as he replied with a tight smile. “It’s all right. Happens all the time. Sick people come in here to buy meds. It happens at least every other week. Don’t worry, I’ll wait till you guys are done. Mopping up puke is part of my job. That’s what I’m here for. Yep. That’s part of my job” 

Splatters of puke smacked the floor, the backsplash hitting Cronus’ sneakers and jeans. Kankri was doing a great impression of an erupting geyser. He gave a pathetic little gurgle as another wave of puke streamed out of his mouth. 

Cronus just held him and helped him, rubbing his back soothingly. His heart hurt for his poor sick baby. “It’s okay, I got ya. Just let it all out. Don’t keep it in, honey. That’s it…take a breath. Take a breath…okay…okay, there vwe go…” he coached Kankri through it. After nearly ten minutes of vomiting, it seemed to be all out of him. Kankri was gagging, but only managed to let out a soft burp and bring up a thin trickle of bile after several dry heaves. The floor of the aisle looked like a disaster area, as though someone had thrown some water balloons full of red slime vomit and let them explode all over the place. Some of the products on the lower shelves even got hit with the explosive projectile puke.

Kankri wasn’t able to stand on his own. The only reason he hadn’t collapsed was Cronus’ strong, supportive arms and body to lean on, holding him in place. Cronus scooped Kankri into his arms. The troll was shivering and sobbing, panting feverishly. His face was a mess of dripping saliva, tears and strings of puke. Another employee brought Cronus a box of tissues as he stepped carefully out of the huge vomit puddles and onto a clean part of the aisle. His sneakers slipped slightly on the floor. 

“Oh you poor things. This has been going around, hasn’t it? I’ve seen it on the news” she said, showing empathy as she cleaned up Kankri’s face. “Here, you guys are going to need medicine, for sure. What did you come here for? If you tell me what you need, I can get it off the shelf for you and bring it to check out” she offered. 

Cronus was grateful. He looked over at the aisle of Pedialyte solutions and Panatrol “I vwant some a those rehydrating solutions, different flavwours, and some ice block vwersions too. Also Liquid Panatrol, and like, those all in one pads in the continence section and some changing supplies” he said. Kankri’s pants were wet, and it wasn’t just from puke. 

“Oh okay. I’ll get those for you” she said. “You go wait for me at the checkout and I’ll bring them to you” 

Cronus did as she said, bringing Kankri to the counter and waiting beside it. Kankri was barely conscious in his arms and Cronus sat him on the counter, one arm around his back as he held him close, and started trying to brush sweaty hair back from his face. He stroked his cheek and his arm, murmuring softly to him. “I’m so, so sorry, Kankri. I’m gonna get you home and taken care of, I svwear. I nevwer vwouldvwe brought you here if I thought you couldn’t hold it. Vwe just had bad luck today. I’m gonna get you all better, svweetie” Kankri turned his head slightly and moaned softly. His voice was raspy from vomiting. 

The shop assistant from the chemist department arrived with a basket of everything Cronus asked for and put it on the counter. The checkout clerk scanned all the items and bagged them up. The assistant from the chemist picked up the bags “Where’s your car? I’ll help you carry these out to it” she smiled. “I hope he feels better soon. If he doesn’t improve, I think you should take him to the hospital. He’s a mutant isn’t he? I’ve never seen a troll with red colouring before. ” 

“Yeah he is. And thanks for all your help. That helps us a lot” Cronus replied, reaching into his back pocket for his wallet. He managed to lay it on the counter and fish out his bank card before scanning it on the Eftpos machine. He put it back away in his wallet and picked Kankri up off the counter top, into both arms again, carrying him bridal style. “Yeah, vwell, I’vwe been thinking about taking him there since this morning. If I can’t get these rehydration drinks and stuff into him, I’ll bring him there. But I knowv he doesn’t like hospitals, so I thought I’d try to nurse him back to health at home first. Vwe got a jade blood coming ovwer to check on him later today too vwhen she finishes vwork” he explained, as he walked through the car park with the assistant. He unlocked the car and the assistant placed the bags in the back on the floor. Cronus smiled at her “Ay thanks so much for all your help. Vwe really appreciate it” 

She smiled sympathetically towards Kankri “No problem. I just wish you guys the best with his recovery. If there’s anything else I can do for you just let me know. And don’t be afraid to call us if you have any questions or concerns about the products or your partner’s condition” she said. 

“Okay, thanks” Cronus nodded at her as she left. He got Kankri settled into the passenger seat and reclined it back a little. He clipped the seatbelt on him. Kankri moaned faintly and tossed and turned and Cronus placed his cold hands on his forehead and cheek until he calmed down. He kissed his forehead then got into the driver’s seat and started the car, making sure the air con was on nice and cold. “Let’s get you home, Cherry” 

Cronus drove back home as quickly as he could, parking the car in the garage once they arrived. He brought the shopping bags inside before going to get Kankri out of the car. Cronus cradled the smaller troll close to himself, able to feel Kankri burning up through his clothes. He brought him into the bathroom and sat down beside the bath with him, turning the water on. Cronus gently began undressing him while the bath filled, taking his soft jersey off first. “Ahh, Kankri, I’m so sorry. That vwas a bit of a nightmare” he apologised, stroking his hair back down after pulling the turtleneck sweater off over his head. He tossed it towards the bathroom clothes hamper. “At least vwe got you proper medicine nowv. I knowv you’re too out of it to hear me right nowv. I’m gonna get you nice and clean and then snuggled up in bed and feed you on meds and drinks” he told him. “Vwe don’t havwe to leavwe the house again”

Kankri clung on to his shirt, whined low in his throat and then opened his eyes, blinking sleepily as he came back to semiconscious. He leaned on Cronus heavily and it was clear he was still dizzy and feverish. Cronus gently but quickly moved his hand, unhooking the small claws from his shirt “Vwhoa vwhoa, don’t put your hand in the vwomit, baby. Here vwe go, that’s better” he moved his hand to a cleaner part of his shirt and kept undressing Kankri, talking to him softly. 

“You sure made a big scene back there. Don’t think the folks at the chemist are gonna forget you anytime soon” Cronus joked, his voice warm and comforting as he pulled off Kankri’s shoes, then the jeans and wet underwear. He tested the bathwater with a hand and swirled it around a bit. It was a nice gentle lukewarm temperature. Cronus undressed, which was difficult with Kankri still trying to cling to him. 

The sea dweller lifted Kankri into the bath and hopped in with him. He pulled him into his lap, not wanting him to drown, having learned his lesson from the earlier bath that morning. Cronus grabbed a clean washcloth off the table nearby where there was a little stack of them and wet it, dropping a few drops of Kankri’s vanilla body wash onto it. He started to clean him up, carefully washing him with the suds and rinsing the soap off after. He was extra gentle with Kankri’s sore tummy, and around his ticklish grubleg scars that were on his sides. He was glad to see that Kankri’s belly looked soft and only slightly pudgy, not full or bloated any more. 

Cronus washed Kankri’s hair a little, scooping up water into his hair and finger combing it through to try and wash out the sweat. He used the small container they kept in the bath tub for rinsing it but when he poured the water over Kankri’s head it startled him for some reason. The mutant gasped and dug his claws into Cronus, tensing up from fear. 

Cronus yelped “Yeowvch! Owv! Kankri, it’s okay!” he gasped out, tears springing to his eyes as he gingerly pulled Kankri’s claws out of his skin. "You’re fine, you’re fine…it vwas just vwater. I’m rinsing your hair” he explained, rubbing Kankri’s back, slowly calming him down. He also cleaned himself the best he could. 

Cronus stepped out and got Kankri dried off in a fluffy towel. Kankri seemed confused, and reached out, flailing as the towel obscured his vision for a moment while his hair was dried. Cronus wrapped him in it and wrapped his own towel around his waist. He picked him up in a hug and nuzzled and kissed him. “Shh, it’s all right. You’re fine” he cooed. “That vwas a towvel. I vwasn’t trying to suffocate you” he chuckled, carrying him into the bedroom. He lay Kankri on the bed and reached for the bag that he had left on the end of it. Cronus pulled out a pack of plain adult diapers and some other supplies. He unwrapped the towel from Kankri, letting him lay on it. Cronus ripped open the pack of diapers with his claws and took one out, turning it around as he tried to figure out front from back. He checked the packaging for instructions and figured it out. Cronus unfolded the diaper and lifted up Kankri’s legs, lifting his bottom up enough to slip the soft padding under him. He then reached for the powder and shook some on, rubbing it in, before he pulled the front up, and pulled over both the sides, sticking each of four tapes into place. “There vwe go. Nowv you don’t havwe to vworry about havwing little accidents. And it lets me keep an eye on your urine output, to make sure you’re not dehydrated. I vwon’t take you to the hospital unless I absolutely havwe to, okay? I promise you that” he stroked Kankri’s hair back gently. His sick baby nuzzled into the soft touches. 

“Kay nowv let’s get you some clothes” Cronus said. He got up and found a long lightweight cotton tee shirt that Kankri used as a nightie. It was soft pink and had butterflies on it. He brought it over to him and pulled him into his lap, sitting him up and pulling it over his head, then helping get his arms through. Kankri panicked for a moment before the tshirt was pulled down, and clung onto Cronus for dear life once his head was freed again. Cronus wrapped his arms around him and rocked him in a gentle embrace. “Shhh, it’s okay” he murmured softly, calming him down once more with soft touches and words. 

Once Kankri was calmed down, Cronus gently pulled back the covers and tucked him into bed with his clean pillows and sheets. He turned on the TV for him that sat on the far wall. Cronus took out some clothes for himself and got dressed while Kankri lay on his side and stared at the TV, blinking sleepily. 

Cronus walked over to the side of the bed and leaned down to stroke Kankri’s hair and cheek, before placing a kiss on his temple. “I’ll go and get you something to drink and some medicine to take, okay baby. You’re scarin me vwith howv non vwerbal you’re being. Stay right here. I’ll be back vwith the stuff in a minute” 

Kankri closed his eyes and nodded, making Cronus smile. So some of his words were getting to him. That was good. Cronus gave his hand a squeeze and then left the room. He came back in a few minutes as promised, bearing a tray of soup, oral rehydration solution in a drink bottle, and some dry toast and liquid Panatrol. Cronus sat on the side of the bed and set the tray down on the bedside table. He picked up the drink bottle and handed Kankri the raspberry coloured drink. “Here, let’s try drinking some of this, okay. Just sip on it slowvly” he said soft and encouraging. 

Kankri took the bottle in his shaky hands and brought it to his mouth. The cap was already open and he sucked on it slowly, getting some of the sweet liquid into his mouth. It tasted good, and Kankri let out a small purr, weakly drinking more of it. Cronus stayed on the side of the bed, placing his hand on Kankri’s hip over the blankets and rubbing his hand on his hip and thigh comfortingly. Kankri started to drift off, but Cronus reached down and shook him gently. “Kankri…Kankri, vwake up…” he waited until Kankri opened his eyes with a whine. “Vwe gotta givwe you food and medicine, then you can sleep, okay?” 

“Wanna sleep nowww” Kankri slurred, rolling onto his back on the pillow. He looked unhappy at being kept awake. 

Cronus reached out and helped pull him up into a sitting position, propping the pillows up behind him “I knowv, I knowv. But you’ll only vwake up sick again later. I need to get this stuff into you nowv to help you feel better” he explained. He reached for the tray and picked up a tea towel, which he tucked into Kankri’s tshirt collar like a bib. He then grabbed the soup and stirred it. It was chicken noodle this time. Cronus took the spoon and scooped up some soup, “Kay, here you go. Open up for me” he brought it to Kankri’s mouth and the troll took it, taking the little sip and swallowing it. Cronus fed him the rest of the bowl in tiny bites. Kankri dribbled some, missed some, and even spat some out, but he was pretty good for Cronus for someone so sick. Cronus praised him and cleaned his face, then poured out some medicine and helped him drink that too. He put aside the tray and everything else and Kankri rolled onto his side, looking at the TV. Cronus stroked his hair. “Nowv you can sleep, svweetie. You look exhausted” 

“Stay with me” Kankri mumbled, reaching out and grabbing Cronus’ arm. He hugged it. “Don’t wanna be alone”

“Okay honey. That’s fair. I’ll stay” Cronus agreed. He crawled onto the bed and lay down beside Kankri, letting him keep his arm. He reached out and started to finger comb his hair, which he knew Kankri liked. Cronus purred to comfort him, the sound vibrating at a healing frequency. Kankri drifted to sleep almost instantly. Cronus was tired too after being up all night, and taking care of Kankri nonstop. He fell asleep too, cradling his matesprit in his arms. 

Cronus woke three hours later. He rolled over to check what the time was and noted he’d had a nice long nap. He checked on Kankri, taking his pulse and checking his breathing. Kankri seemed to be in a deep sleep. He was feeling a little warm but the medicine was keeping his temperature manageable and he didn’t seem to be in pain because of the medicine as well. 

Cronus carefully slipped off the bed and gathered up the tray of items, going out of the room to clean the things up. He then sneaked back in and pulled back the covers to check Kankri’s tummy. Sure enough it was looking full again. Cronus tutted and rubbed it gently, and Kankri let out a soft little sigh, rolling over to his other side and making a sleepy groan before falling back asleep. Cronus frowned. He wished he could do more to help him. He knew he was going to have to puke when he woke up again. Just like any tummy virus really, except on steroids. It multiplied so fast inside the stomach, making all that chunky slime. 

Cronus sat on the side of the bed, tucking Kankri back in. “I guess it’s better to havwe a full stomach to puke on rather than dry heavwes and bile” he sighed, fussing over Kankri. “You did so good drinking and eating that soup for me, takin your meds…. Porrim’s gonna come ovwer this afternoon and see you. Let’s hope you don’t puke on her” his lips quirked a half smile. “I’m surprised you’re still sleeping right nowv though. But I don’t vwanna jinx it. I’ll stay here vwith ya and vwatch TV” he decided. “Better check to see if you’re vwet too” he pulled the blankets back down and checked Kankri’s diaper. It was pretty wet, but seemed to have a good absorbency rating, having swelled up and grown puffy instead of leaking. Cronus gave it a few light squeezes and pats, checking to make sure it wouldn’t leak. It seemed to hold up well. He tucked Kankri back in and climbed onto his side of the bed, turning the TV volume up a little with the remote control. Luckily they had cable and Netflix, so there was plenty to watch. Cronus picked a TV show called Pimp My Ride and watched with interest as people’s old cars got remade into wonderful and useful works of art. He’d always dreamed of having a classic car. A Cadillac. The cherry red convertible, with the red and white seats. But they weren’t cheap. His job as a singer in a band paid pretty well though and he figured he could save up for one eventually. 

He watched TV for about an hour when he noticed Kankri starting to stir. Cronus hurried off the bed and pre-emptively grabbed the pink bin with the plastic liner in it. Kankri was going to need this. He climbed back onto the bed and sat the container next to his feet. 

Kankri blinked awake and reached up to rub at his eyes. He groaned as he pushed hair out of his eyes. “Cronus?” his voice was shaky. “I don’t feel good” His other hand was on his stomach, grasping it as it cramped painfully. 

Cronus immediately reached out and helped him sit up, pulling him into his lap, letting him lean back against him. “Yeah, I knowv. Your tummy’s really full right nowv. I had a look. Your body vwants to get rid of the vwirus that’s built up inside” He put the pink bin in front of Kankri. “Hold onto this okay. Just be sick in there. I’ll help you through it” he reached around him and started rubbing Kankri’s belly, which rumbled and shifted angrily under his hand. Kankri whimpered and whined again. “I don’t want tooo” he protested. 

Cronus sighed, “Yeah I knowv baby, I knowv. Hey…don’t hold it back. You’ll feel evwen vworse. Just let it come…that’s it” he soothed Kankri as the troll at first clamped his mouth shut and held back, but then started to pant out of his mouth, taking shallow breaths as he let saliva dribble over his bottom lip into the bin. He swallowed a few times, making pained noises “It’s clenching” he choked out, wincing as his stomach squeezed, squeezed again, and then lurched. A little bit of reddish liquid came up and splattered into the plastic. 

“Here it comes. I’m sorry baby. You’re okay. Just try to relax for me. I got you” he rubbed his belly more, trying to soothe it. Kankri gagged quietly, but brought up a big stream of vomit into the bin this time. He breathed for a couple of moments, then his body spasmed again and another stream splashed into the bin liner, rustling as it hit the soft plastic. 

Cronus held Kankri and rubbed his belly to ease the pains. He held his forehead as he puked, until it was over fifteen minutes later. He murmured soothing words and encouragement to him. When Kankri was finally finished, the small bin was full and he was decidedly worn out. Cronus got out of bed to dispose of the full bin liner into the big bin outside. He then put a fresh one in. He gathered some more medicine and refilled Kankri’s drink bottle with more raspberry liquid. He had also gotten some dry toast to give to him and more liquid medicine. 

Cronus gave Kankri the drink bottle to suck on first. Kankri really didn’t feel like it, but acquiesced when Cronus got in bed and cuddled him and stroked his hair and talked to him. He drank it slowly, before putting it down with about half of it gone. Cronus got the toast and handed it to him and Kankri obediently nibbled on it, eating as much as he could, which turned out to be three quarters. Cronus then fed him more medicine. 

“Nowv all vwe gotta do is lather, rinse, repeat from here” he said soothingly to Kankri, massaging his tummy in gentle motions while they waited for the pain to subside while the meds did their work. “I’ll feed you up every time your body purges the vwirus, and then you get some rest, until it happens again. If vwe keep doing that, it’ll gradually get less and less, until it’s all gone and you’re all better” he smiled, kissing his cheek. 

Cronus got out of bed a while later, once Kankri was feeling more comfortable. He pulled down the covers and grabbed the changing supplies. Kankri looked at them in confusion “What are those for?” 

“They’re for you. Vwe gotta change your uh, pad” he explained, not wanting to call it a diaper in case it upset Kankri. He pulled down the covers and pushed up Kankri’s tee shirt, exposing the soaked red garment. 

Kankri stared at it wide eyed. “I don’t even remember you putting that on me” he mumbled, frowning. But he lay still as Cronus un-taped it and started cleaning him up with wipes. 

“Yeah, that’s because you vwere delirious from your fevwer. Vwhen it gets too high, it messes your head up, and your body reacts by vwetting. Kind of a vwarning sign to me that vwe gotta bring it back dowvn and get you cared for properly” Cronus slid out the used diaper from under him and put the used wipes in it before rolling it up and sticking the tabs down to hold it together. He lifted Kankri’s bottom up and slid a new one under him, adding powder, rubbing it in, then bringing up the front and taping everything secure. He gave it a soft pat. It was just a plain boring white with a line down the middle that changed from yellow to blue to indicate wetness. “There you go. All set. And don’t vworry about it okay? I’ll take care of it. It’s better than havwing to keep changing the bed and the couch” he said “And it keeps your PJs clean too. And it lets me keep an eye on your fluid output. If it vwasn’t vwet, I’d havwe to take you to the hospital” 

Kankri frowned, looking scared. “But you won’t bring me there, will you? I’m doing good, aren’t I? I don’t even remember what happened earlier…I mean…I remember the store…in fractions” he sighed. “My thoughts are jumbled” 

Cronus cleaned his hands with wet wipes and put away the supplies at the side of the bed. He walked over and kissed Kankri’s forehead, stroking his hair back. “No, I vwon’t. Unless you get vworse or this routine stops vworking. Or Por says to” he said. “I knowv you’re scared. That’s vwhy you’re not there right nowv. Evwen though you’re a mutant and this thing is kicking your ass. I don’t vwant it to stress you out more”. 

Kankri sighed in relief but then frowned. “I’m bored. Lying in bed sleeping all the time is boring, Cronus” he complained. “And I can’t fall asleep because I don’t feel well and I’m sore” 

“Vwhat do you vwanna do then? Nothing too strenuous. Maybe I could read you a story. Or like, do you vwant me to get you your phone? You can look at stuff on there. The TVs still on” 

“Read to me” he begged.

“Yeah, you’re still not vwell. I can tell” Cronus cooed, stroking his forehead with his nice cool hand. “Kay. I’ll get a book. Uhh, vwhat do you havwe that’s in language a normal person could read?” 

“I am a normal person…” he trailed off, too tired to be offended enough to argue about that. “Just get the novel, the one about traditional Beforean Fairy Tales and Legends” Kankri yawned. 

Cronus nodded “Right. Sounds cool. I’ll get it” he searched around the room and eventually found it on the shelf in the bedside table. It was a thick book, supposedly containing a lot of stories. Cronus climbed back up on the bed, being careful not to jostle Kankri too much. He snuggled up on the pillows and turned the pages to find a bookmark poking out of the top of one. Kankri didn’t like to damage the pages by dog earing them. Cronus read the title of the chapter. “The Lusus Eater. Ooh, I havwen’t heard of this one before” He started reading about it. It turned out that there was a creature that preyed on Lusii on Beforus, higher up the food chain. According to legend, it was supernatural and there were rare sightings in modern times, but it was a common knowledge to people in olden days. There were different accounts of what it looked like, some more monstrous, others not. Cronus enjoyed reading people’s supposed accounts of sightings and encounters with the strange creature. Like the Lochness Monster or Big Foot, it made for an entertaining tale. 

Kankri found his matesprit’s voice soothing. He began to get more and more sleepy, Cronus’ familiar voice gently lapping at his consciousness like little wavelets on an island shore. Without meaning to, he fell asleep and had bright and vivid dreams depicting various versions of the Lusus Eater doing different things. In some dreams it chased him, in others it danced jovially and in yet another, it ran around tackling lusii and sucking them up like a vacuum cleaner. Kankri mumbled and sleep talked, occasionally tossing and turning. 

Cronus quietly put the book aside and remained beside his mate, watching TV and keeping watch over him. He got up to get another basin of water and a cool cloth, placing it on Kankri’s forehead to try and keep his temperature down and keep him comfortable and sleeping. He got out the thermometer from the bathroom at some point and took a reading under Kankri’s armpit. It wasn’t the most accurate way but it was good enough. It showed that his fever was slowly rising again, fighting back against the medicine. Cronus frowned. This virus lasted a couple of days, like the common cold, yet it could linger for up to a week. If it went on that long, he doubted Kankri would be able to recover at home like he wanted. “You’re doing incredibly vwell for a mutie though, Chief” he told him, voice a soft murmur. “Vwe might beat this thing yet” 

His phone made a musical sound and Cronus reached out to pluck it from his bedside table. “Hey, Porrim’s finished vwork. She’ll be here soon. Uh, great” He looked around the place. If it wasn’t neat and tidy, Kankri would be upset for allowing Porrim to see it like this. The seadweller grumbled quietly as he got up and went around the place straightening things up and trying to make the house look good. He didn’t really care, but he didn’t want Kankri stressing and trying to clean house in his current state either. 

He looked at the stuff in the laundry and wrinkled his nose. It didn’t smell good. The hamper was full of heaps of towels soaked with red vomit slime, while the tub was full of bed linens, old towels, Kankri’s clothes, Cronus’ clothes, and a few other things. He had no idea how to wash all of it. He would just chuck everything in the washing machine on the hottest setting, but he knew he’d probably get yelled at or reprimanded with a lengthy lecture if he did it wrong. So he decided to leave it. Cronus sprayed some air freshener in the room and shut the door to keep the smell in. 

The front door bell rang its cute little melody and Cronus went to answer the door. He opened it to reveal Porrim, who had brought a gift bag with her, and was looking concerned. 

“Hello Cronus. How is he? Are you two managing all right?” She asked, her jade eyes piercing right through him as though searching him for lies. 

“He’s okay. Doing as vwell as he can be under the circumstances” Cronus answered, letting her inside. “I called the hospital this morning and they told me it vwas the newv vwrius that’s not officially named yet. I dunno vwhether he got it from vwisiting Karkat in the hospital a vwhile ago or if he picked it up in the envwironment somevwhere but I’vwe been really vworried” he covered a yawn as Porrim followed him into the kitchen and placed down her handbag and other things on the kitchen table. Cronus put the kettle on and got out the fancy tea cups Kankri liked to use when she came around. 

Porrim looked shocked. “Oh my god, that’s terrible. I would have told you to take him straight to the hospital or a doctor if I had known he caught that! I thought it was just a stomach flu. I know it’s been going around but Kankri’s always so careful, especially with his compromised immune system. He hates getting sick” She tutted “My poor Moirail! I should have taken today off work to help care for him”. 

“Eh don’t beat yourself up ovwer it. I didn’t knowv either. You think it vwould havwe been obvwious but I didn’t realise something vwas vwrong until his stomach got all full and svwollen and he spewved red slime evweryvwhere. He’s sleeping right nowv.” Cronus informed her as he got out tea bags and coffee along with a packet of shortbread biscuits in fancy moulds. “Vwould you like tea or coffee?” 

Porrim walked over and stood beside Cronus, reaching for a tea spoon and tea bag. “Here, you go and sit down. I’ll make the drinks” she suggested. Gods knew Cronus had no idea how to make a proper cup of tea. “I’ll have tea. And I know you don’t mind coffee” 

“Thanks” he smiled wanly. He was still pretty tired from caring for his matesprit and not getting much sleep. “I need a pick me up” 

Porrim quickly whipped up their drinks and brought the teacups and saucers over, along with a decorative plate for the biscuits. She sat down and took a sip of her tea, as Cronus picked up the dark sweet coffee and gulped some down. 

Porrim reached for the gift bag she had brought and began taking things out “I brought some supplies. These are multivitamins to help replace lost nutrients from being sick. This is a dual use heat pack and ice pack, some liquid Panatrol, anti-emetics, some ginger tea, peppermint tea, essential oils for topical application and consumption and some temperature reading stickers that can be applied for 48 hours. Oh, and some light reading materials” A magazine she knew Kankri liked, and a new book. Porrim reached into the bag again. “Ah, and these are Hydrolyte, a rehydration solution in different flavours” she said, taking each item out and spreading it on the table. 

“Vwe’vwe already got some of that. But thank you. I just bought a vwhole bunch of ‘em from the convwenience store chemist dowvn the road” Cronus told her. 

“You didn’t leave Kankri alone for that did you?” Porrim asked suspiciously. 

“Of course not! I brought him vwith me and he puked all ovwer the store and made a scene” Cronus answered with a huff. “I’m his matesprit. I knowv howv to take care of him” he picked up a biscuit and dipped it in his coffee before chomping it down in a few bites. He was hungry. He’d been making sure Kankri was fed, but hadn’t eaten anything except snacks the other night at the party. He grabbed another biscuit. 

“Yes, well. I’m his moirail and his mother lusus and I’d still like to take a look at him” Porrim replied coolly. “You said he’s sleeping. How long has he been out for?” 

“Um, about twvo and a half hours” Cronus answered, picking up the anti-emetics and looking at them. “Don’t think vwe can use this. The lady at the hospital said that he has to purge the vwirus slime vwhen it builds up. I think this vwould make things vworse” he frowned, setting it aside. “But thanks for all the stuff. I knowv Kanny vwould appreciate it. He’d probably be real happy to see you too. I told him you vwere coming ovwer but he may havwe forgotten. His fevwer’s been really bad. Evwen vwith Panatrol to keep it dowvn and reduce the pain, it creeps back up again”.

Porrim looked worried. She set her tea down and rose to her feet. “I want to go see him” 

She turned and walked into the living room, headed past the entryway towards the hallway and gasped. “Kankri, darling, what are you doing on the floor?” Kankri was crawling up the hallway, struggling to stay on all fours as he swayed and leaned heavily against the wall. Porrim immediately went to him and crouched down to pull him into her arms.  
Kankri was shaking and panting, his face flushed and sweaty. One arm was wrapped around his stomach, his hand clutching it. 

“Help me! The Lusss...Lusus Eater is coming!” he said, apparently terrified, but stumbling over the words. “It w-was in my room. It tried to eat my stomach! I think I’m bleeding” He’d had nightmares of it ripping out his intestines, brought on by the fever dreams and stomach cramps from the virus. “I n-need a mediculler drone” 

Porrim made shooshing noises and stroked his hair back from his forehead, checking his temperature. Her voice was calm and soothing. “Oh my, you’re burning up. It’s okay sweetheart. Porrim’s here. There’s no Lusus Eater around. This is not Beforus” she said gently, rocking the delirious troll a little. “Let’s see your belly” 

Kankri clung onto the front of her dress and leaned heavily against her, “I-it’s behind you. It’s just staring at me with those dead eyes” he whimpered, his breathing quickening from fear. 

Cronus appeared behind Porrim as she reached out a hand to feel Kankri’s stomach, then pulled up his t-shirt nightie to have a look at it. “Oh gosh, you weren’t kidding. His stomach really is full” she said to Cronus. “Does it hurt, Kankri? It’s okay. Everything’s going to be just fine” she reassured him. 

Kankri groaned and whimpered “It hurtsss! Ahhhn!” 

Cronus walked past Porrim and down the hall to the bedroom, his steps hurried “Vwe need to get his container. He’s probably going to havwe to purge soon” he warned Porrim. “I’ll be right back. Don’t let him go anyvwhere” 

Kankri moaned in discomfort as he clung to Porrim. The world was spinning around him and he could barely tell which way was up. He gave a frightened sob. “Mama…help me!”

Porrim looked surprised when he called her that but recovered quickly, seeming pleased about it. “It’s okay, Mommy is here. I’ll help you. You’re not alone. I’m going to help you get better” she said confidently. “Cronus is getting your dross coffer for you” 

Kankri hiccupped, moaning as he clutched at his belly. His claws dug into it, leaving bright red pinpricks of colour on grey skin. A sharp pain was cramping through him, almost like stabbing knives. Suddenly, a silent gag caught his throat and he struggled to breathe as his stomach wrenched. 

Porrim screeched when a splatter of warm vomit landed on her front and lap. Cronus had ran back just in time and quickly thrust the pink bin under Kankri’s chin as he vomited again. Porrim rubbed his back as he choked for a moment before sicking up another waterfall of lumpy red slush. His body was purging itself as though he’d just done the gallon milk challenge or the super slushy challenge. 

“Dear gods, it’s so violent” Porrim muttered, holding Kankri close as he got sick, one hand supporting his forehead. “How are you able to get anything into him?” 

“After he finishes getting the slime out. There’s a cooldowvn period before it builds up again” Cronus advised. “I’vwe only been able to get bland foods or light soups in, along vwith medicine and Pedialyte. That’s the only reason he’s not dehydrated and his fevwer is staying down” he frowned “But you can see vwhy I’m vworried sick. Vwe’ve been up all night vwith this”

“You should have called me sooner!” She scolded. “This is serious. I need to know when something like this happens to my moirail!” Porrim said sternly. “Next time, you call me straight away. If you have any fears or worries, call me. If I’d been here, we could have taken turns to care for him and you’d be able to sleep and eat” she said “You can’t take care of Kankri if you can’t take care of yourself. Besides, I’m a jade blood. We have an innate sense of caring for and healing others, from thousands of years tending to the mother grub and protecting wigglers with our rainbow drinker abilities” 

“Sorry. I didn’t vwanna vworry you” Cronus answered, slightly put out by her scolding. “But you’re here nowv, right? So no big deal” 

Porrim gave him a warning glare and he relented. “All right, all right. Next time, I’ll call you!” he promised. 

“Good” she sniffed. 

They both helped and supported Kankri until he was finished, soothing him with calm, gentle words and caring actions. When it was over, Cronus went to empty the bin liner and replace it. He then ran to get a box of tissues to help clean Kankri up. He wiped his face and mouth, cleaning drool and saliva strings away, along with tears since Kankri cried from the pain and confusion and from being extra sensitive. Once they managed to calm him down, Porrim took a few of the tissues and tried to sop up the mess on her clothes. 

“Don’t vworry. I’ll get you some clothes. Pretty sure Kanny has some dresses you can vwear” Cronus informed her, leaving her the box of tissues. “Here, givwe him to me. I’ll get him settled on the couch and grab his medicine and drink bottle” 

“All right. But hurry back” Porrim handed Kankri over reluctantly and Cronus took him to the sofa that wasn’t wet from earlier, snuggling him down onto the cushions. He pulled the light blanket over him from the back of the couch and stroked his hair back, placing a kiss on his forehead “Stay there baby. I’m gonna get you your meds and your special drink. It’s going to help you feel better and make the pain go avway” he told him. 

Kankri curled up in a fetal position, arms wrapped around his stomach. He groaned in reply to Cronus’ voice, his voice raspy from stomach acids. 

Porrim walked over and watched over him, rubbing his back, while Cronus went to get her some clothes and grab Kankri’s stuff. He came back with Kankri’s medicine and his drink bottle, refilling it with Pedialyte. Cronus looked at Porrim “I put some dresses, undervwear and a bath towvwel in the bathroom for you” he informed her. He’d given her one of Kankri’s sports styled bras, which he thought would be stretchy enough to fit over her boobs. 

Porrim thanked him and walked briskly to the bathroom, and he could soon hear the shower running. Meanwhile, he tended to Kankri. Cronus tucked the drink bottle into his hands and persuaded him to drink the cool liquid, made cold again from being topped up with refrigerated raspberry Pedialyte. “Here Cherry. Drink this, it’s medicine to help you feel better” 

Kankri made a soft pained noise and clutched the drink bottle to his chest, hugging it. 

Cronus frowned and tried to help him by bringing the bottle to his mouth. “Come on, just a tiny, tiny sip. I promise it’ll help. If you vwanna feel less sick and yucky, vwe gotta put something good in your tummy” He spent several minutes trying different ways of convincing Kankri to drink and eventually ended up sitting on the couch, pulling him into his lap, and feeding it to him like a baby bottle. Kankri sucked weakly on it. 

Porrim came back out of the bathroom, wearing a dress that was too short and tight for her but better than nothing. It was one made of more elastic material so it didn’t tear. She had on the sports bra underneath and some of Cronus’ underwear, which were a bit too big, but Kankri’s small ones wouldn’t fit her. 

“How’s he doing?” Porrim asked, coming over to check on her adopted child. “Do you need anything?” 

“Yeah. Can you get me some dry toast, or soup or something light? I vwanna givwe him more medicine but not on an empty stomach” Cronus asked politely. 

“Certainly” Porrim used her rainbow drinker speed and slipped into the kitchen before coming back a minute later with some dry toast, apple sauce, mashed banana and a small bowl of porridge all on one plate. She had crushed the multi vitamins into powder and mixed them into the porridge, apple sauce and banana. She brought a kitchen chair over and sat down beside the couch. “You keep holding him. That seems to bring him comfort. Rub his belly gently while I coax some food into him” she instructed. 

Cronus did as she said, and they fed Kankri as much as they could while they verbally persuaded him to take mouthfuls of stuff. Cronus had to use the blanket as a makeshift bib to catch spilled and dribbled food. Kankri was hardly the neat, polite eater he always was since he was very sick and out of it. 

Once Porrim was satisfied he’d had enough to eat, she spoon fed him liquid Panatrol. Cronus asked her for one more thing “Can you bring me one of the uh, pads in the bedroom? And the vwipes and powvder. I’ll need to givwe him a change” 

“Oh. Yes. I was going to ask about the diaper. Err. Continence product” Porrim said, having noticed earlier when she lifted his tee shirt nightie to look at his stomach. “How long has he lost control of his functions?” 

“Since this morning. I think it’s caused by his high fevwers, and his body bein' exhausted. But it’s kinda good in a vway since I can monitor his urine output” Cronus explained, finger-combing Kankri’s hair as the sleepy troll gave a weak rattling purr in his arms. 

Porrim brought the supplies and they helped him get changed. Luckily his nightie had missed getting sick on it but sweat stains had formed under the arms so Porrim fetched a new nightdress and helped undress and re-dress him. 

Porrim took the soiled couch blanket off him and brought a new one from the linen closet. She took the washing to the laundry and discovered the mess and awful smell in there. “Cronus, what’s this? Have you not been doing the laundry?” she called.

Cronus called back. “Oh shit, I forgot about that! I didn’t vwanna break the machine or do it vwrong. Kankri alvways does it but I’vwe nevwer had to vwash puked on stuff before. Bio-hazard materials. Kan said they needa be vwashed on the longest cycle or something. And some of it needs soaked. I dunno vwhat the hell I’m doing” 

“It’s all right. I’ll take care of it for you both” she decided. “Cronus, why don’t you go lie down and have a rest? I’ll mind Kankri for a few hours” she told him. “You’ve had nothing but coffee and a few biscuits to eat. So eat up and have a drink and a rest. I can care for my child”

“Gee thanks Por. That’s really helpful” Cronus smiled tiredly. “Takes a load off my mind” He carefully got off the couch, moving Kankri gently so the sleeping troll wouldn’t wake. Cronus tucked him in, placed a light kiss to his horn, and stroked his arm gently before padding into the kitchen to get ready-to-eat foods and a drink of water. He polished off a meal and the drink then wandered to the bedroom and flopped down into the soft bedding. Within minutes, he was asleep. 

Porrim, meanwhile, watched Kankri like a hawk, only leaving to put on loads of washing and hang them out in the sun to disinfect and dry. She had put the cooling pack in the freezer to chill. Porrim soon placed the chilled cooling pad on his forehead as he slept, and dabbed some aromatic oils on his throat and inside of his wrists. She put all the Hydrolyte in the fridge with Cronus’ Pedialyte and peeled off an animal shaped temperature sticker to stick on Kankri’s forehead. It was a cute black cat with circles that lit up different numbers to show what temperature was. 

She took his pulse, watched his temperature and tried to make him as comfortable as possible, frequently pulling back the blanket to check on his stomach. When he woke up several hours later needing to puke, she held him and soothed him while he filled up the pink bin again. Porrim then waited till his digestive system calmed down, and gave medicine, foods and liquids. This cycle repeated itself one more time and Porrim congratulated and encouraged Kankri on his efforts to do what she asked. She started to feel like Kankri could get through this okay. Despite being a mutant with a weakened immune system, he was doing remarkably well. 

She only started to worry when it proved difficult to get him to take fluids. Porrim fed him a bottle of kiwi lime Hydrolyte, and she tried to feed him some more oatmeal and light miso soup. Kankri vomited everything up onto the tray halfway through eating, which left Porrim tutting and cleaning him and the couch up. She fed him more from the drink bottle and spooned in some Panatrol, which he dribbled down his chin. Once she managed to get enough into him, she kept monitoring him, and changed his pad when it got soaked. Porrim started to panic slightly when his temperature wouldn’t stay down and instead rose to dangerous levels. His pulse was also weak and fast and he hadn’t wet his diaper for several hours. She ran down the hall to wake Cronus. 

“Cronus. Cronus, wake up” she shook him. 

Cronus blinked awake to see a worried looking Porrim, who was trying to keep her composure. “I think we need to take him to the hospital. His body’s not accepting food and the medicine is no longer working” she informed him. “He’s becoming delirious again and his pulse is weak and fast. I’m really concerned” 

Cronus sat up, suddenly much more awake and alert, scrubbing sleep out of his eyes. “Vwhat? Shoot! That’s not good” He stumbled out of bed in rumpled clothes and hurried down the hallway into the living room, to his matesprit. Cronus scooped him up and pressed his cold hands to Kankri’s cheek. The sick troll groaned weakly and panted as he leaned into the hand. He was so tired. His body had fought as long and hard as it could but now it was losing the fight. 

Porrim was hovering over the pair, pulling out her cell phone. “I’m going to call an ambulance. I just wanted to let you know before I do so. He’ll need you as a support person, especially once the delirium wears off and he realises where he is” she said gravely. 

While they waited for the ambulance to arrive, Kankri proved even more sick when he threw up the lime solution and medicine from earlier, all over Cronus. He couldn’t keep anything down. Cronus waived off getting changed or cleaned up, not wanting to let go of Kankri for one second. He held and stroked his hair back, muttering soothing words to him as he moaned and writhed in pain and fever.

The paramedics were let in by Porrim and immediately rushed to the sick troll and bundled him into the ambulance. On the way to hospital, he was given an injection of a light anti-emetic, along with having an IV inserted to rehydrate him. He was also injected with pain relievers and a strong fever reducer. They put him on oxygen, fitting the mask over his nose and mouth. His pulse was carefully monitored along with his breathing. 

Cronus rode in the ambulance while Porrim drove behind them in her car. The doctors immediately put Kankri into the intensive care ward and monitored him closely. Cronus stayed by his side, holding his hand, and talking to him in moments of consciousness. He supposed this was inevitable since Kankri was a mutant and the virus hit mutants hardest of all, the doctors told him, letting him know that if this ever happened again to bring Kankri immediately to the hospital and not take any chances. 

*****

Kankri stirred and slowly blinked awake. Summer sunlight was streaming through a window into his room, yet as he looked around, nothing seemed familiar. He felt weak and worn out. As he moved, he realised someone was holding his hand and heard a familiar voice. 

“Morning, Chief. You’re finally avwake. Howv do you feel?” 

“Cronus” Kankri said, surprised and confused, but comforted by his presence. “Where are we? How did I get here? I feel okay. Kind of weary, and a little hungry” he admitted. “My memories feel all…scrambled and fuzzy” 

“Vwell. You may not remember because you vwere extremely sick the past fewv days. You caught vwarmblood vwirus. That thing Karkat had. And because you’re a mutant, apparently it vwas more dangerous than I realised. Nowv, don’t freak out…okay? You’re in hospital” Cronus paused as Kankri gasped and tensed up, his hand clenching around Cronus’. “It’s okay. It’s okay. Don’t panic. Yes, there’s an IV in your arm, don’t look at it” he reached out and turned Kankri’s face back to look at him. “Don’t look at it” he soothed him, caressing his cheek. “You could a died, Cherry. I vwas scared. This vwas the only option. And I’m gonna stay here vwith you evwery moment you’re here, except for bathroom breaks” 

Kankri sniffled and hugged Cronus’ arm “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry” 

“Hey, hey, it’s not your fault. Don’t apologise svweetheart. You did really good. Por and I vwere taking care of you but your immune system just couldn’t take it. It’s not your fault. The most important thing, is that you’re still here, and that you’re getting better” he smiled, stroking his hair back. “You’ve been asleep for about a vweek. Doctors put you out to get you through the vworst of it. They had to pump your stomach and evwerything, it vwasn’t nice” 

Kankri was shaking, cuddling Cronus’s arm for dear life “W-when can I come home?” his voice wobbled from fear. 

“In twvo vweek’s time. Docs vwanna monitor you and make sure it’s completely outta your system. Mutants havwe a problem vwhere it lingers longer than it should as it ovwerrides their systems and gets into evwerything. Can evwen cause brain damage. Uhh, I learned a lot about this thing the past vweek” he made a face. “It’s a nasty mother fucker. They’re trying to get your nutrients back up as vwell and put some vweight back on, and they’ll probably want to do some physiotherapy to help your vweakened muscles” 

“Sounds like I have a lot of work to do” Kankri exhaled, trying to calm down. “Have you been here the whole time?” Kankri’s expression softened and he smiled lovingly at Cronus as the seadweller nodded. 

“Yeah, pretty much. Although Por did force me to rest and eat vwhile she took shifts and vwatched ovwer you. I didn’t vwant you to vwake up alone” 

Kankri sighed a big sigh, nuzzling Cronus’ hand “I’m so glad I’m still here. Thank you for taking care of me. I’m so sorry for scaring you and making you worry. I love you so much. So, so much” 

Cronus leaned down and gently brought his lips to kiss Kankri, speaking again once they broke apart. “Lovwe you too, Cherry Pie” he said, his voice full of warmth and love. “I’m gonna make sure that nothing, evwer, separates us. Vwe’re not becoming ghosts again for a long, long time”.


End file.
